Demigods' Destiny
by FantasyLover31
Summary: This group of Demigods are the best of friends. But will they stay that way? Everyone has a different path, and will theirs find a way to stay together? Or will they find themselves so far apart they can never come back together? What will be the destiny of these young Demigods? XxMany OCsxX (Chapter 4 has been slightly modified)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! If you didn't know, this is a story basically about a bunch of different OCs and their fun times at Camp Half-Blood. I really hope you enjoy! This is just a prologue, and a short one at that. But oh well.**

The sun rose over the hills of Long Island, and the hidden valley of Camp Half-Blood. Evelyn Jackson walked out of the low door of the Poseidon cabin and wandered through the valley. Nobody else was up yet, the pink and golden lights of dawn were just wandering into the sky. Evelyn made her way over to the Pegasus stables, and patted the nose of her sleeping Pegasus, Abalone. The Pegasus didn't wake up, so Evelyn wandered away. She walked back into her cabin, to grab her knife. She looked over at the sleeping form of her twin brother. She rolled her eyes. It would take an army to wake Percy up. She grabbed her knife and walked out to the beach, where waves were lapping against the sand. She whistled loud and after about a minute, a glistening hiccocampi came up to the surface. She jumped on and said:

"Let's take a ride."

The horse-like animal zoomed across the water, and Evelyn laughed in the golden rays of the morning light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Here we are with the first real chapter! I would first like to thank my most faithful readers, Sicomba, FestusTheFlyingMatress, LittleLizardLover, Archipoke123, DaughterofHades9, and k****endylousoshi, who have stuck with this story, through all the troubles it has had. (By the way, that's a lot) But thanks guys!**

Evelyn hopped out of the water at about 7 a.m. She felt extremely refreshed. She looked around camp, and saw only a few campers milling around. None of them were very interesting people, and Evelyn made it a point not to hang out with boring people. I mean, what was the point? So, she headed over to the cabin she knew was just _full_ of, well you could call them interesting, people. As she reached the door of the Hermes cabin, she stopped and studied the inside of the door frame.

_One, two, three, four._

Four. Seriously, four trip-wires?! No way. This was getting ridiculous. Travis and Connor were just getting plain sloppy. Evelyn carefully curved her body, and managed to maneuver her way through the trip wires. She hopped her way across the room full of sleeping teens, avoiding the many pressure plates she knew were hidden around the room.

Soon, she found herself at the corner of the Stolls. Connnor, Travis, and Mary. Evelyn shook her head. She _still _couldn't get used to the fact that Connor and Travis had a little sister. Seriously. When she found out, she didn't believe them for a whole two months, she had thought they had hired Mary to pretend to be their sister. She finally accepted it when Mary was claimed, the fifth time.

Hey, Evelyn wasn't easily trusting of Hermes kids.

Mary looked so peaceful in her sleep, her brown hair was spread across her pillow, and her snake earrings were dangling down from her still ears. Evelyn knew that under the closed eyelids, Mary's blue eyes were clouded with sleep and dreams.

_Haha, sucks for her._

Evelyn got out her special pocket air horn (labeled Stoll waking device, the most ultimate godly power of all) and pressed the button.

The whole cabin erupted in chaos.

Connor sat up and banged his head on the top bunk, while at the same time, Travis sat up and banged his head on the ceiling. Mary opened her blue eyes wide and looked around, as if expecting the hellhound that had chased her for months. Evelyn opened her mouth to laugh, but didn't get the chance.

Something warm and sticky fell onto her head, and streamed down her face.

_Honey._

_ "_BEEEENNNN!"

The blond haired, blue eyed boy hopped down from his bunk and swaggered over to her, smiling. He swung his katana around like the cocky idiot he was.

_I choose the worst friends._

"Sound sensor." He said matter-of-factly.

"Clever." Evelyn replied.

Ben smiled.

"Those Stolls got nothing on me."

"Hey!" Travis and Connor chorused as they rubbed their temples.

"Yeah, thanks a ton, half-bro." Mary smiled.

"Come on, you're helping me get this off." Evelyn said to Ben. His eyes went wide. Um… no thanks.

Evelyn gave him the death stare.

"Let's go."

"Fine."

Evelyn wiped some honey off her face and walked out the door, avoiding the trip wires. She walked past the cabins, toward the water-side. As they passed the Demeter Cabin, Evelyn's friend Dalia walked out, and when she saw them, smiled. Dalia was always smiling. Unless you got on her nerves, which you didn't want to do. Being strangled by flowers in rather unpleasant.

"Hey Evelyn!" she shouted! Ben got incredibly quiet. Evelyn rolled her eyes. He was ridiculously shy for a sarcastic Hermes boy.

"Hey Dalia!" Evelyn shouted back!

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Beach." I said smiling wickedly.

Dalia smiled, understanding.

"Want me to make you some breakfast while you're out?" she asked.

Evelyn's mouth watered. Dalia's pancakes were to die for!

Out of the corner of his mouth, Ben muttered:

"How about honey crepes?"

"I will kill you." Evelyn replied. She then turned back to Dalia.

"That would be AMAZING!"

"Okay, see ya!" Dalia shouted, before disappearing inside her cabin.

Before long, Evelyn and Ben found themselves at the beach.

"Okay, Ev. I know you're mad, but please don't d-"

Ben was cut off but a giant stream of water hitting his face. Evelyn summoned a sphere of water and trapped Ben in it, leaving his head exposed. She pressed the current against him, trapping his limbs.

She was going Dumbledore style on this guy.

This is how Evelyn got rid of extra energy.

Before long, Ben was laughing his head off, and so was Evelyn.

"Hey sis."

Evelyn turned her head to see her half-sister, Amy, standing behind her. Amy glanced up at the giant floating sphere and then looked back at Evelyn as if this was a daily occurrence. (It wasn't by the way, it was a weekly occurrence at most.)

"Hey Ben." She said.

"Hey Amy."

"How are ya?"

"Oh you know, just hanging. Almost floating on air."

Evelyn cringed at the bad puns, and finally lowered him to the ground. And by lowered, she basically meant dropped. You know, gently, though.

"Okay, I'm gonna go dry off now. See ya later Evelyn." He winked at Evelyn and did the invisible finger gun thing to Amy and walked off. That was basically how Evelyn and Ben's friendship worked, they lashed out on each other, then got some ice cream afterword.

Evelyn looked back over to the green eyes of her sister.

"What's up." Evelyn asked her.

"Wanna go practice sword-fighting?" Amy asked her. Evelyn liked practicing with Amy, they were pretty well matched, but one of them won every time. That was nice, because when Evelyn was with Percy, neither one of them ever won. They were too perfectly matched.

"Sure. But let's get some pancakes first."

**Author's Note: Okay, I still have some characters to introduce. They will come in the next chapter. Yay! So many characters!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Are you ready for Chapter 2! I sure hope you are. Because here it is. I'm introducing the rest of the OCs here, so then we'll all be introduced! Anyone up for Capture the Flag?**

Evelyn laughed as she, Percy, and Annabeth walked toward the clearing for Capture the Flag. Two of Annabeth's half-sisters were walking with the trio as well. Elizabeth and Emerson. Emerson was about the same age as Percy and Evelyn, and Elizabeth was only about a year younger. Evelyn liked both of them. For one thing, they were like the three E-Letter Named Musketeers. (It's Elizabeth, Emerson, and Evelyn to the rescue! Catchy, right?)

Also, Emerson was similar to Evelyn in the way that they were both incredibly sarcastic, loved pegasi, and both laughed at _really _inappropriate times. Emerson loved when Evelyn translated what the pegasi were saying for her.

Elizabeth, too was incredibly sarcastic. She was also a total klutz, which made Evelyn feel better about being completely accident prone. The only weird thing about the little brown haired girl was that she had a panda pillow pet named Paco. But Evelyn could look past that, especially since she loved pandas.

Soon, everyone was assembled for Capture the Flag.

"Attention heroes!" Chiron shouted. "Ares and Athena are the team captains! Ares has made an alliance with Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, and Aphrodite! Athena has made an alliance with Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, and Hephaestus!"

Evelyn looked at Percy and smiled. In exchange for being on Athena's team, they had made Annabeth give them first showers. Hey, get what you can get.

"Sicomba will be on Ares' team!" Chiron added.

Evelyn and Percy's smiles disappeared. No doubt Sicomba would be guarding the flag. And that kid was hard to get around. He was a… special case.

Evelyn remembered the day that Sicomba had come to camp.

_A tall boy walked up the hill and down to the big house. Evelyn watched him from the porch. She was playing pinochle with Mr. D at the time. He didn't look scared or confused, like most demigods without a satyr with them. He obviously didn't have monsters on his tail. He just looked so… sure. Like he knew what camp was. But Evelyn knew he had never been to camp before._

_ He walked up to the porch, and looked down at Evelyn with bright blue eyes, the color of the sky in a storm. His black hair was windswept. Evelyn and Chiron exchanged glances. _

"_Hello." The boy said. His voice was slightly accented. He held a hammer in his hand. "I am Sicomba."_

"_Hello, Sicomba." Chiron said somewhat skeptically. "How did you know to come here?"_

"_My father guided me." The tall boy replied. He looked somewhat angry at this statement. Evelyn understood that. Godly dads sort of sucked sometimes._

"_Who is your father?" Chiron asked._

_Suddenly, an image blared to life above the boys head. It was a hammer, but it was not the hammer of Hephaestus. Instead of being surrounded by flames, the hammer was surrounded by lightning._

"_Holy Zeus!" Evelyn exclaimed._

_That was no Greek symbol above Sicomba's head. Sicomba was a son of Thor, Norse god of Thunder. _

Sicomba proved not to be mysterious all the time. In fact, he was quite the typical teenager. He liked _Adventure Time,_ which Evelyn totally approved of. They sometimes rocked out on electric guitar together. He was a cool dude, Sicomba.

But he was a cold-blooded warrior in battle.

Hence the disappearing smiles.

"Nico, Jade! No shadow-traveling straight to the flag and back! Same goes to you with water-traveling, Miss. Jackson."

Evelyn glanced over to her friend Jade Vega, daughter of Hades, and they both laughed. They had made it a habit of simply using their powers to travel straight to the flag and end the game within seconds. You see, the same way children of Hades could travel through shadow, Evelyn could travel through water. Sometimes she turned into a rainbow when she disappeared, just to be awesome. Yep, Evelyn could evaporate. That was the main difference between Evelyn and Percy, Evelyn got awesome water travel powers, and Percy got awesome storm summoning powers.

"All other magic is allowed!" Chiron shouted. "To your stations!"

Percy and Evelyn grabbed their swords and ran over to where the rest of the kids were congregating. Annabeth grabbed her knife and followed them. Elizabeth grabbed her bow and hurried right behind as Emerson took off her sapphire ring which immediately morphed into a sapphire hilted knife.

The minute they got over to the group, Evelyn looked over at Thalia:

"Can you take care of Sicomba? We'll send people in to watch your back."

Thalia smiled.

"This lightning battle is on."

Thalia looked over at Jade, who was her best friend.

"You coming with?"

Jade smiled her wicked smile and hefted her Stygian Iron knife. Her dark brown eyes swam with the excitement of battle.

"Let's do this."

Annabeth also sent a Hephaestus camper in with them. Okay, Sierra, Ben, you guarding?

Bens blue eyes flickered with excitement as he lifted his katana. Sierra's eyes flickered with fire. That usually happened when she was excited.

"I'm going all Harry Potter on this." Sierra smiled.

That was why Sierra Davidson was one of Evelyn's best friends.

Sierra was unclaimed, but everyone knew she was a child of Hecate. That was mostly because she had unleashed her magic fire on just about everyone in the camp at least once, but you know, there were other reasons. Evelyn felt bad for Sierra, she knew that she probably would've been claimed already, but Hecate wasn't big on the gods. Evelyn thought that was stupid because she was one, but people make their own choices.

Percy handed Ben the flag:

"Okay, go. Zeus' fist."

Sierra pushed her glasses up on her nose, and ran toward Zeus' fist with Ben. Her almost black hair streamed out behind her as she ran her flaming sword lighting up the dusky light.

"Amy, you don't mind taking border patrol, do you?" Evelyn said to her sister with a smile. Their matching green eyes brightened with anticipation.

"Not at all, dear sister." Amy replied with a smile. Normally, border patrol was one of the worst positions. Not, though, when one of the Poseidon kids was there. Most people didn't like having 150 gallons of water dumped on their head.

After Annabeth had assigned the rest of the campers to offense and defense, they took their positions. Thalia, Jade, and the Hephaestus camper Evelyn couldn't really remember the name of (She thought it started with an N) disappeared into the woods. Nico, Evelyn's bestfriend, summoned his skeleton sidekick. Nico had wanted to name it Stormaggedeon, but Evelyn had named his Bob instead, and now that's all he answered to. Amy took off toward the river, her long, brown hair bobbing through the trees.

Percy, Evelyn, Emerson and Elizabeth took their offensive positions. Suddenly, Chiron's voice boomed out from some distance away:

"Begin!"

_Let's do this._

Evelyn smiled and ran into the woods. She met a few campers along the way, but she hit them in the head with the butt of her sword and hurried along. Suddenly, a flash of metal appeared in front of her. Evelyn barely had time to block the attack. She looked at the face in front of her.

_Louise._

Evelyn sighed in disappointment. It would take her a few minutes to get past Louise, and she had wanted to get to the flag. Ah, well. Win some lose some.

Louise and Evelyn parried, rolled and lunged for about a minute. Evelyn looked around, hoping to see a puddle or something on the ground. Nothing. Dang. Louise kept going at her with fury. As nice as Louise was for a daughter of Ares, she was still a total warrior in combat.

Louise swiped toward her face and Evelyn ducked, rolling out of the way before the sword came crashing down where she was lying not half a second before. Evelyn jumped up and avoided another attack.

"Seriously Louise?!"

Louise simply shook her brown hair out of her face and grinned. Evelyn sighed. Louise was good, really good. Evelyn could beat her, but it would take a _long _time and probably a bottle of water. Suddenly, a blunt arrow hit Louise in the forehead, and she fell back, stunned. Evelyn looked back to see Elizabeth standing there, her bow held out.

"Liz, you are the best!" Evelyn shouted as she started running, trying to get away before Louise got up. She faintly heard Elizabeth's voice before she melted into the trees:

"I know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and ran, finding no one, until she hit the clearing. People were fighting everywhere. She saw Percy fighting with Clarisse, and he didn't look like he was getting out of that any time soon.

_Maybe I should go help…_

_Haha, nah._

She knew Percy could handle himself. Besides, it wasn't like he was in mortal danger. She looked to her left and saw Nico and Bob taking on three Ares kids, and winning.

_You go, Ghost King._

She looked to her right, and saw the coolest thing ever.

Thalia and Sicomba were standing in front of the flag, battling. Lightning and thunder raged around them. Wind was whipping around their bodies, but they took no notice. Evelyn's ears popped and she was 100 feet away! Jade rode around on her pet hellhound, knocking down any enemy who dared even get close. Then Evelyn saw it, behind Sicomba, a break in the defenses. If she could get through there and sneak around, she could get the flag and get through the woods no problem.

Evelyn started running.

No one took any notice of her, and she was glad for it. Suddenly, though, her feet slowed down, and she found it harder to run. Evelyn looked down and saw, to her horror, weeds lashing up around her legs, keeping her in place.

"DALIA ROSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted.

Evelyn saw Dalia laughing as she walked toward her. Evelyn lifted her sword, to cut the weeds away, but Dalia raised her weapon and a gust of wind blew the sword out of her hand. Unfortunately, Dalia had inherited more weather and plant powers than any other Demeter kid Evelyn had ever met. Demeter kind of favored her. Evelyn fumed in anger, but she couldn't move, the weeds just kept piling on until there was a solid wall of green up to her waist.

Then, Evelyn saw a flash of movement from where the flag was. Evelyn saw the dirty-blonde head of Emerson standing behind the flag. In a graceful movement, she grabbed the flag and disappeared into the woods.

Evelyn smiled. Emerson was a good kid.

"Hey Dalia, missing something?"

Dalia's jade colored eyes widened and she whipped her head around. Evelyn laughed out loud. The weeds around her legs disappeared and she ran toward the border line. There, she saw Emerson crossing it through the woods, and the flag she was holding changed from the red boar of Ares to the grey owl of Athena.

Their entire team erupted in cheers. Evelyn smiled and walked over to Emerson.

"You go, kid."

**Author's Note: Okay, all OCs have been introduced. *Applause* Yay!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Demigods! Are you ready for Chapter… what is this 3? 3. 3! Chapter 3! First of all, I would like to thank my dedicated Demigods, FestusTheFlyingMatress, Archiepoke123, DaughterofHades9, kendylousoshi, Sicomba and LittleLizardLover who have stuck with me and this story through all the troubles. I would also like to thank them for their inspiration for some of the OCs in this story. I am also going to give a summary of the OC characters here, so you can know their personalities.**

**Sicomba Thorson: Sicomba is a son of Thor. He is currently about 14, the same age as Percy and Annabeth. He is basically friends with everyone. He plays electric guitar, watches Adventure Time, plays video games and reads Manga. He doesn't like talking about his past or his father. Other than that he is friendly and likeable, although shy sometimes.**

**Ben Williams. Ben is a son of Hermes. He, too, is the same age as Percy and Annabeth. He is a high class prankster, and thinks the Stoll kids have nothin' on him. He's very sarcastic and pretty cocky sometimes, too. Despite that, he is very shy around people he doesn't know. If you ask him how he got to camp, he'll say Grover escorted him after the fury's attacked because the sensed the presence of a super awesome Hermes camper who can take on 55 hellhounds. Yeah.**

**Amy Collins: Amy is a daughter of Poseidon. She is a year or two older than Percy. She is friends with nearly everyone. She loves swordplay, art, and reading. She has a similar personality to Percy, but sometimes more mature.**

**Elizabeth Smith: Elizabeth is a daughter of Athena. She is about a year younger than Annabeth. Elizabeth likes reading, pranking and talking. She is bestfriends with the Stoll kids. She is sarcastic, klutzy, and very random. She has a panda pillow pet named Paco whom she loves dearly. **

**Louise: Louise is a daughter of Ares. She is a year or so younger than Clarisse and Percy. Her personality differs greatly from the other Ares kids. She is a total warrior in combat, but nice otherwise. If she's not in the mood, though, she is somewhat snobby.**

**Jade Vega: Jade is a daughter of Hades. She is the same age as Percy. She is bestfriends with Thalia. She enjoys target shooting, drawing, and pranking (this includes shadow-traveling to freak people out). She often teases Nico, but kindly. She is usually cheerful, but sometimes gets dark and mysterious. She is friends with anyone nice.**

**Mary Stoll: Mary is a daughter of Hermes and sister to Travis and Connor. She is a couple years younger than them and Percy. She is a total prankster like her brothers, and is loyal and brave. She is absolutely crazy and bacon and sometimes just crazy about everything. She greatly enjoys putting chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin's roof.**

**Dalia Rose: Dalia is a daughter of Demeter. She is the same age as Percy and Annabeth. Dalia loves gardening and cooking. She is usually quite calm, but sometimes has a temper. She smiles a lot. She always pulls pranks with the Stolls and unlike her siblings thought the chocolate bunny prank was hilarious.**

**Sierra Davidson: Sierra is a daughter of Hestia. She is the same age as Percy. She is friends with everyone. She loves swordplay, art and dancing. She is a little crazy sometimes and jokes around a lot. She absolutely LOVES Harry Potter and enjoys dancing barefoot in the rain.**

**Okay guys, that was long! I hope that helped you a bit. If not, sorry I wasted your time. Let's start the chapter! This is set before **_**The Last Olympian**_**, but I'm going to pretend that Hades already has a cabin. Use your imagination!**

Evelyn, Mary, Travis, Connor, Louise, Emerson, Ben and Elizabeth sat around in a circle laughing their heads off. They had managed to improve the chocolate bunny on the Demeter roof prank. A lot!

"Well, it was MY idea to ask Sierra to make them move!" Ben said through his laughing fits.

"Well I was the one who decided to use the flesh-eating ones!" Mary replied.

Every one erupted into laughter once more. Everyone loved Mary's flesh-eating bunnies. All they really did was nibble on your fingers and toes. They were kinda cute. Everyone watched as the bunnies hopped around on the grassy roof, eating the plants.

"If they're flesh eating, why are they eating the grass?" Elizabeth asked.

Everyone started laughing again. For some reason, when you're already laughing, it's hard to stop.

Suddenly, Dalia emerged from the cabin they were all busy laughing at. She took one look at their faces and then turned around and looked up. Upon seeing the chocolate bunnies hopping around, she too began laughing uncontrollably and collapsed into the circle.

"That's fantastic!" she yelled.

"I KNOW!" shouted the rest of them in unison, which of course made them all start laughing again.

Suddenly, a loud shout of rage came from inside the Hades cabin. Everyone stopped laughing and turned around to face the building in question. Evelyn's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Uh… hey guys. Did I tell you that I-"

Suddenly, Nico came storming out of the door. Everyone gasped. Nico's hair was… pink.

"-dyed Nico's hair." Evelyn choked out.

Nico walked over to them, his dark eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"WHO DID THIS?!" he shouted, his face contorted with rage.

Everyone slowly looked at each other as Evelyn stood up. Elizabeth hugged her pillow pet Paco to her chest.

"Nic-" but he cut her off.

"You always have to pull the pranks, don't you!"

"Nico, it's just-"

"Humiliating! That's what it is. Can't you just grow up for two seconds?!"

"You say it like you're a grown up!"

"Well, maybe I am! I was born in the-"

"Just because you were born back then, it-it doesn't make you grown up!"

Nico huffed and turned away. He then started running toward the woods.

"Nico…" Evelyn said quietly. "Nico! Come on Nico, you're my best friend!" She then ran off, following him into the woods.

Once she was gone, Emerson snorted loudly.

"BUNNIES!" she said, laughing. Everyone else stared at her. She was infinitely famous for laughing at completely inappropriate times. She quickly shut up.

Everyone else sat there in silence. Everyone knew Evelyn and Nico had… a thing. They weren't sure what it was, but there was something. Everyone just sat there awkwardly. One might say the tension was so thick you could spread it on toast and make it a meal.

Suddenly, Connor's voice broke the silence:

"Hey you wanna go put shaving cream in the Hermes kid's sleeping bags?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah!" Travis said, obviously glad for the excuse to get away. "Come on Mary."

"I'll come, too!" Dalia said, also taking advantage of the escape route.

Suddenly they were gone. Ben, Louise, Elizabeth and Emerson looked around at each other.

"Hey, Em?" Elizabeth said, "we have to help… Annabeth with that… thing today, right?"

"What? Oh yeah! The really important… camp safety planning thing. Super important. We should probably get to that." Emerson replied. The two sisters ran off to the Athena cabin, leaving Louise and Ben in awkward silence.

"I'm… ah… gonna go practice with my katana." Ben said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Louise said. She then transformed her magic bracelet into a gleaming sword. "I'm gonna practice, too." The two of them scampered off, leaving the clearing empty.

OoOoOoOoO

Sierra, Jade and Amy sat around the volleyball pit, talking and sketching each other.

"Come on Sierra! You have to like _somebody._" Amy said.

"You don't!" Sierra exclaimed back.

"That's because nobody is compatible with my total awesomeness." The older girl replied.

"Well, nor is anyone for mine." Sierra said.

Amy huffed.

"Fine. I was just going to try to set you up with whoever you liked."

Sierra wavered.

"Well…"

Suddenly Jade perked up.

"Finally! A result!" she said. Both her and Amy leaned in to hear what Sierra had to say.

"I did like this one kid… but he went to Kronos' side."

Amy sighed.

"Ah, forbidden love. How depressing."

"Yeah… there is this other boy though. But I don't think he's… Nico?"

"You don't think he's Nico?" Amy asked.

"No, no. Look!"

"Oh gods. What in the name of Hades has happened to my brother?" Jade asked as the boy in question ran by into the woods.

"I LOVE the new look, bro!" she shouted. She would never miss an opportunity to tease her little brother.

"Hmmm…." Amy said, answering Jade's ealier question. "I don't know, but I think it was my sister's fault."

Just then, the girl in question ran by, chasing Nico.

"Ev!" Amy shouted, "why is Nico's hair pink?"

"Long story!" she said, still running. Then, she disappeared into the woods.

The three girls looked at each other, confused.

"Well that was… strange." Jade said.

"Yeah." Replied Amy.

"Are they dating?" Sierra asked Amy. Her voice almost sounded… jealous.

"How should I know?" Amy shrugged.

"She's your sister!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well do you honestly think Ev would tell me if she was dating Nico? Come on, she's your friend, too." Amy said.

The three girls shrugged. They did know Evelyn. And she probably _wouldn't _tell them if she was dating Nico.

"Should I shadow-travel to them and freak 'em out?" Jade asked with a wicked smile.

Sierra opened her mouth to answer her when suddenly, Ben and Louise rushed by, looking uncomfortable and holding their weapons.

"Hey guys!" Sierra said, happy to be off the subject of whom she liked. "What's up with Nico and Evelyn?"

"Yeah," Amy said, "what is wrong with my dear sister and her best friend?" Amy asked.

Ben and Louise looked at each other.

"Well…" Louise started.

"Ev sort of…" Ben continued.

"Dyed his hair pink?" Jade, Amy and Sierra asked in unison.

"Yeah." Louise and Ben replied.

Jade sighed:

"Great. Now I'm going to have to clean the cabin. He always throws stuff when he's angry."

The four friends laughed.

"Well, see ya guys." Lousise said, waving her long sword in the air. Her and Ben then jogged off toward the sword arena.

After a few minutes of silence, the girls showed each other their drawings. Jade had drawn Amy, Amy had drawn Sierra, and Sierra had drawn Jade. Amy smiled at Jade's drawing of her, her green eyes and brown hair looked perfect. Sierra loved how Amy had drawn her eyes full of fire and perfectly captured her jawbone. And Jade absolutely adored how Sierra had drawn her holding her bow.

They three girls exchanged pictures and then Jade stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Thalia and tell her about Nico and the Curse of the Pink Hair Dye."

Amy and Sierra laughed as Jade shadow-traveled over to the Zeus cabin.

"I guess I'd better go tell Percy." Amy said standing up as well. "See you later."

Sierra, now alone, looked into the dark recesses of the woods. She wondered what Nico and Evelyn were talking about in there. She shook her head. She was sure her silly crush on Nico would go away eventually.

OoOoOoOoO

Evelyn and Sicomba stood in the middle of the newly built Thor cabin shredding on their electric guitars. Every time someone came to complain about the noise, they turned up their amps.

They were on full volume.

Suddenly Sicomba stopped playing and looked at Evelyn.

"Okay, what's up."

"Um… Olympus?" Evelyn said innocently.

"You know what I mean. You're all… either mad or depressed. They're both kind of the same for you." Sicomba replied.

Evelyn sighed.

"Come on, tell me."

"Can't we just play _Halo 4_ instead?" Evelyn asked, looking over at the TV. and game console. Sicomba had helped the Stoll twins play a huge prank on the Aphrodite cabins by making all their hair straighteners, curlers, crimpers and dryers go bezerk with electricity. (Evelyn had also made their showers and toilets explode, free of charge.) In exchange, the Stolls (including Mary) had gotten Sicomba a TV, Xbox and games. Evelyn didn't know where from, and didn't ask. Better not to know. Usually, no electronics were allowed for Demigods, but the cabin inspectors didn't rat Sicomba out as long as he let them play. Fair deal.

"No! I want to know what's wrong." Sicomba said.

"It's nothing!" Evelyn replied, the typical teenage response. "I just had a fight with Nico and he got all mad at me."

"Oh." Sicomba said, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"What was that?" Evelyn asked.

"What."

"That look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Evelyn just sighed.

"Wanna watch another episode of _Adventure Time?_

"Yeah buddy!"

Evelyn laughed.

"Let's get some Finn and Jake up in here."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I included all the characters and I am super proud of myself. Next chapter: Truth or Dare. Get ready! It's gonna be epic. So, yeah, after that I'll start doing some relationships between OCs and characters ;) and then maybe do a quest. Any suggestions? Hit me. Like the characters so far? You should. Seriously. I know a lot of this was like Evelyn and Nico and that seriously sucks. But, oh well. I already wrote it... Anyway. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm finally writing Chapter 4! Are you ready for Truth or Dare? That's basically all this Chapter is, so I hope you guys like it****.**

Evelyn and Elizabeth walked to the clearing in the center of the cabins and flopped down onto the ground.

"I am SO BORED!" Elizabeth moaned.

Evelyn looked at her with her sad, bored eyes.

"Me, too."

"Well," Elizabeth said, "we have to do something then."

"Like what?" Evelyn asked. "Nobody can ever think of stuff to do when they're bored."

"Ev, we're in the middle of a camp full of Demigods. Seriously. I think there's stuff to do."

"Naw, I've done it all already."

"Well then how about a game of Truth or Dare?"

Suddenly, three faces popped out the door of the Hermes cabin.

"Did someone say Truth or Dare?!" all three Stolls asked in unison.

Evelyn looked over at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. They both laughed. The Stolls walked over and sat next to them with huge smiles on their faces. Evelyn smiled.

"Wanna create chaos?"

The other four young Demigods looked at each other and smiled. Then they all shouted together:

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Ben seemed to appear out of nowhere and sat next to Evelyn. She looked at him bewildered. How'd he even get there so fast. Sierra came soon after, seeing as she probably followed Ben from the Hermes cabin. Amy ran out from the Poseidon cabin and looked around until she saw them then jogged over and sat down. Sicomba poked his head out of the Thor cabin with an Xbox controller in his hand. When he saw them, he tossed the controller inside and ran out to the circle. Emerson suddenly appeared from the direction of the Pegasus stables and sat next to her sister (Elizabeth). Jade came next, dragging a miserable looking Nico behind her. Louise also appeared, with sword in hand and sat down. It looked as if all that would come had come.

Evelyn looked around and then got a confused look on her face.

"Where's Dalia?" she asked. Dalia was always there with them. She was part of this group, wasn't she?

Dalia suddenly then poked her head out of the Demeter cabin. Evelyn turned around so she could see her.

"You wanna play Truth or Dare?" Evelyn asked with a grin.

"No thanks." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah." Dalia said, giving Evelyn a look. Suddenly, Evelyn knew why she didn't want to play. You see, Dalia, before she came to camp, lived in the woods with her protector, Lydia. Lydia, from what Dalia would say, was a shape-shifter. Evelyn realized they must've used to play Truth or Dare together or something. Dalia didn't like talking about it, but Evelyn knew Lydia had been killed.

"Oh come on, Dal." Travis said, with a killer puppy dog face. Dalia's face wavered.

"Oh alright." Everyone cheered as she sat down by Travis and Mary.

"Okay," Evelyn said, "who's going first?"

Everyone just looked at her. Evelyn sighed.

"Fine, I'll go first."

Evelyn looked around the circle and then got an idea.

"Hey, Elizabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Elizabeth, I dare you to sing a song about bacon." Everyone laughed at this. Elizabeth was absolutely OBSESSED with bacon.

Elizabeth smiled wickedly. Then to the tune of Justin Bieber's _Baby, _she started singing:

"Bacon, bacon, bacon OOOO, I love bacon, bacon, bacon OOOO, I love bacon, bacon, bacon OOOO, and not just at breakfast time, time!

Elizabeth honestly went on to sing both verses, all the chorus' AND the rap of the song about bacon.

Everyone cheered and whistled and clapped when she was done. Elizabeth took a bow and sat back down.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to look around the circle.

"Sicomba, Truth or Dare?" Sicomba thought for a moment and then decided:

"Dare."

Elizabeth smiled wide.

"I dare you to rhyme everything you say for the rest of the day." Elizabeth said, smiling, because she had of course just rhymed the dare.

"What?!" Sicomba cried. "That's not fair!" Everyone looked at him. "It's a horrible dare." He said slowly. Everyone laughed. Sicomba sighed.

Now Sicomba looked around.

"Uhh… Mary. You fairy. Truth or Dare, I hope its fair?"

"Truth." Mary said. That was surprising.

"Okay…" Sicomba seemed to think for a minute. "Who do you think is the cutest guy in the room? Does he own a loom?" Evelyn and Dalia rolled their eyes.

"Well I think we ALL know who that is." Ben said with a cocky expression on his face. Evelyn laughed at him.

Mary seemed caught off guard.

"Ummm…" she looked around. "Well three of you guys are my brothers so…"

Louise laughed and Evelyn and Emerson snorted.

"Nico I guess." Nico looked shocked and Sicomba looked offended. The look on their faces together was priceless. Evelyn was on the floor laughing.

"Mary, you next."

"One sec, I gotta think!"

"Can I do one while she's thinking?" Louise asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Louise looked over at Ben.

"Truth or Dare."

Ben didn't hesitate:

"Dare."

Louise smiled.

"Ben, I dare you to run around camp in your underwear singing the goofy goober song from the Spongebob movie.

Everyone almost died laughing. No one could breathe or speak except Ben, who calmly stood up and started taking off his pants. That made everyone laugh even harder if that was possible.

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Evelyn shouted through lauging fits.

Now, completely naked except for his underwear, Ben started to run.

"I'm a goofy goober…"

"YEAH!" they all shouted from their circle.

"You're a goofy goober…"

"YEAH!"

"WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS!" the whole group sang. By the time Ben got back, followed by the looks of many horrified Aphrodite campers, the whole group was crying of laughter. It took about ten minutes of Ben bowing and saying how awesome he was for everyone to finally calm down.

"Okay, Mary." Evelyn said taking deep breaths. "Your turn."

Mary then looked around. Her face lit up and everyone knew she had come up with an awesome idea.

"Group dare?" she asked. Everyone looked around.

"Sure." About half of them replied.

"Awesome." Mary smiled. "Okay, everyone has to play kiss, kill, marry. There's one girl and three guys or vice versa, and you have to say which one you would kiss, which you would marry, and which you would kill out of the three."

"Nice." Emerson said.

"I know." Mary smiled. "Okay, first lets go with Sicomba judging Amy, Elizabeth, and Louise."

The three stood. Sicomba looked at them.

"No offense given, right?" he asked. "Cause that might cause a fight.

"It won't be taken personally." Evelyn laughed. "There's TONS of people who would like to kill me. One more won't hurt."

"Yeah." Amy and Elizabeth chorused.

"Okay." Sicomba said. "Kiss," he said pointing at Amy, "Kill," he said pointing at Louise, "and marry," he said pointing to Elizabeth. "At least you're not hairy." The three looked at each other, smiled, and sat back down giggling. endylousosh

"Next," Mary said, "Ben judging Emerson, Jade and Evelyn."

Evelyn laughed as she, Jade and Emerson stood up. Ben looked quite uncomfortable.

"Okay," he said, "I'd kiss Jade, kill Emerson, and marry Evelyn."

"Oh how sweet." Evelyn said, laughing.

Ben rolled his eyes and they all sat down.

A few more people went, Travis decided to kiss Evelyn, kill Sierra, and marry Dalia (Dalia blushed profusely at this), Connor decided to kill all three girls and kiss and marry himself (that was quite awkward), Elizabeth decided to kiss Nico, kill Connor, and marry Ben. and Louise decided to kiss Ben, kill Connor, and marry Sicomba. (Sicomba looked quite awkward considering he had killed her.)

"Okay, Dalia with Travis, Connor, and Ben."

Dalia looked somewhat uncomfortable but hardly hesitated before saying:

"Kiss Ben, kill Connor, and marry Travis."

Evelyn suddenly shouted:

"YOU BOTH SAID YOU'D MARRY EACH OTHER! NOW I SHALL START PLANNING YOUR WEDDING!"

Everyone laughed. Dalia blushed and Travis looked at the ground.

Okay, next is Evelyn with Ben, Sicomba, and Nico.

Everyone stopped laughing to listen.

Evelyn stood up and looked at the three boys. Nico looked positively mortified.

"I'd kiss Ben, kill Sicomba, and marry Nico."

Everyone looked at her. She sat down. Suddenly Ben's voice cut through the silence.

"Yep. Everyone wants to make out with me."

Suddenly the tension was gone and everyone was laughing.

"Hey Ev !"

Everyone looked to see Percy with his head out the door of the Poseidon cabin.

"I'm IMing Mom, she wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" she yelled. "I'll see ya guys." She said to the group and ran off to her cabin.

The rest kept playing for a while, but after a while began to disperse. The Stolls and Dalia walked off somewhere, probably to pull a prank. Elizabeth and Emerson went back to their cabin. Sicomba returned to his Xbox. The others just wandered away after a while. Finally, it was just Ben and Nico sitting there, thinking. They looked at each other, exchanged a look and walked away, leaving the clearing empty.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked that. If it was disappointing, I'm sorry. Really. But tell me what you think. Give suggestions. I'm open. Thanks for reading! I hope you keep enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I'm FINALLY writing the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

Evelyn walked past the Hermes cabin and noticed almost all of them whispering to each other. Oh no.

Evelyn just walked on, hoping they weren't planning a huge prank. When the whole cabin worked together, it usually ended up being cruel instead of funny.

Suddnely, Evelyn heard shouting. Evelyn turned to see Louise standing outside with Clarisse. They were arguing pretty bad.

"You're such a softie!" Clarisse shouted.

"If that means I'm not cruel, then okay!" Louise replied.

"You never hurt anyone! You are a disgrace to the Ares cabin!"

"Well then let me be! At least I have friends who like me!"

"What, the Hermes weirdos and the garden freak! You even hang out with the dumb Jackson twins!"

OH NUH UH!

Suddenly, Evelyn was water-traveling over to them. She appeared in front of Clarisse and sprayed a stream of water in her face… hard.

"JACKSON!"

"Never. Mess with my friends."

Louise and Evelyn walked away.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes I did, Louise. We're friends. That's what friends do."

Louise smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later." She ran off.

A few moments later, Ben ran up.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the Hermes Cabin.

She walked in with him and sat down next to him on the edge of one of the bunks. The entire Hermes cabin was there… except Travis.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

Mary stepped forward.

"You know how when we were playing Truth or Dare you said Dalia and Travis were going to get married?"

"HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED ARE THEY?!"

"No, no, no." Mary said.

"We're going to plan them a fake wedding." Ben said.

Evelyn looked confused.

"Why?"

"It'll be funny." Mary said.

Evelyn was skeptic. But it sort of seemed sweet. Sort of cute.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Mary asked excitedly.

Ben smiled at her.

"Yeah. What do I do?"

And so the plans were made. Ben and Evelyn would work together to get all the wedding information out of Dalia. Even if the wedding was fake, Dalia should make the decisions. Mary and Connor were the masters of the operation, overseeing everyone and ensuring the wedding was kept secret from Dalia and Travis. The other campers were put on hold, seeing as they needed Dalia's information to do anything. It was up to Evelyn and Ben now.

Evelyn walked out of the cabin with Ben in tow.

"So, we have to help her plan her wedding… but make sure she doesn't know the wedding exists." Evelyn said.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"And we have to convince everyone to come."

"Yeah."

"And they have to bring dates."

"Yeah."

Evelyn looked at Ben and they both started cracking up.

"Can you imagine," Evelyn said through laughs, "Nico or Jade in bright floral colors, with DATES?!"

After Ben and Evelyn were finished nearly dying, they headed over to the Demeter Cabin.

"Stay inconspicuous." Evelyn said.

"Please," Ben replied, "I'm the master of inconspicuous. Prank-master here."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she tapped the door of the Demeter Cabin with her fist.

Dalia opened the door and smiled when she saw them.

"What's up bros?" Dalia said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Dalia's bad attempt at an American accent. She was the only kid at camp from over-seas.

"Hey Dal, come with us for a minute." Evelyn said,

Dalia shrugged and followed Evelyn and Ben over to the beach. The three young Demigods sat down on the rough sand.

"Okay," Evelyn said, "you know how in Truth or Dare I said you and Travis were going to get married?"

"Yeah…" Dalia said.

Ben gave Evelyn a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL GET US CAUGHT!" look. Evelyn simply carried on:

"Well, I suppose I should start planning your wedding now, if it's going to be absolutely spectacular."

Dalia looked at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Well… okay then."

"FANTASTIC!" Evelyn shouted. Ben fell down a sand dune at the loud noise. This made Dalia and Evelyn crack up. Ben climbed back up the sand dune, and sat back down, shaking tiny grains out of his blond hair.

"Okay," Evelyn said, summoning a clipboard and pen from water, "let's start with the obvious. Maid of Honor?"

Dalia hardly hesitated.

"Mary. She's my best friend." Evelyn jotted that down on her clipboard, while stealing an amused glance at Ben. Funny that Mary, the one planning this would be the maid of honor.

"Okay, bridesmaids?"

"Evelyn, are you honestly serious-"

"Bridesmaids?" Evelyn interrupted, giving Dalia a stern look.

"Okay… let's see. You, Elizabeth, Louise, and Amy."

"Peeeerfect." Evelyn said, writing down the names. "Now we must think color scheme. Luckily, all the bridesmaids you picked have brown hair. So does Mary, actually. How delightful. That's actually great, because brown hair goes great with floral colors, and I expect that's what you'll want, being you and all."

Dalia took a moment to take in all the information.

"My favorite colors are poppy red and leaf green…"

"Oh PERFECT!" Evelyn shouted yet again. She was having a hyper, non-sarcastic day. "That'll look absolutely darling. We just have to make sure we don't look like elves. Oh, I'll take care of the dresses, don't worry!"

"Um… I won't." Dalia said.

The three kids talked and talked, deciding on flowers and hairstyles and almost everything you would ever need for a wedding.

Once they had finished, Evelyn smiled at her clipboard.

"Thanks Dalia."

"You're welcome." She replied smiling.

Evelyn and Ben walked away, smiling at each other. They had gotten the information.

OoOoOoOoO

The Hermes Cabin, Evelyn, Amy, Sicomba, Elizabeth, Emerson, Louise, Jade, Nico, Sierra, and a few mismatched campers from other cabins whispered quietly in the shadows of the forest. Sierra had set up magic boundaries so neither Dalia nor Travis would walk in or hear them.

"I still don't get why, though." Emerson said. The entire Hermes cabin groaned. They had been trying to explain the "wedding" for over an hour. The Hermes kids weren't used to sitting still for so long.

"Because it's _cute."_ Evelyn said. "And you all have to come."

"Why?" Sicomba asked.

"Because," Ben explained, "it's Dalia and Travis, and they're your friends."

The Demigods looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "we'll come."

The Hermes Cabin cheered.

Evelyn smiled.

"Oh, and also," she added quietly, "you have to bring dates…"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

The Hermes Cabin went back to groaning.

"We want it to be just like a regular wedding." Mary said.

"We are NOT all bringing dates." Jade said.

"Oh yes you are!" Evelyn shouted in her most demanding voice. The river splashed up behind them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Fine." Sierra said.

Jade and Sicomba opened their mouths to complain, then shut them again.

"Perfect. You guys can figure out who you're taking. Jade, Nico, you can't go as siblings." Evelyn said.

Jade looked rather disappointed, but didn't object.

Mary then looked over at Evelyn.

"Oh Ev, I forgot to tell you. I want you to figure out the dress."

"What dress?" Evelyn asked distracted.

"Dalia's dress." Mary said.

Evelyn looked up, shocked. At first she looked surprised, then honored, then thoughtful, and then horrified. Everyone stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked her.

"HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO MEASURE HER FOR HER DRESS?!" Evelyn shouted. Sierra cringed, obviously working hard to keep the sound barrier in place. Birds took off from the trees, but no campers came running in with swords.

"Oh come on Ev, you'll figure something out," Louise said, "you're smart."

Evelyn closed her eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll figure it out."

"Great!" Mary said. "Now, the wedding will take place in the courtyard outside the cabins." She looked over at a couple other Hermes campers.

"Would you tell the Hephaestus kids the pergola plans?"

The two campers nodded and walked off with two Hephaestus campers. Mary then looked at Kate Gardner, one of Dalia's Demeter sisters.

"Evelyn says we'll need red and green petunias for floral arrangements. Poppies can also be used to decorate the pergola and for bouquets. Can you take care of that?"

Kate smiled.

"That wedding will be a flower wonderland."

"Awesome. Evelyn, please take everyone to get fitted for dresses and suits." Mary said.

"Okay," Evelyn said, "aren't you coming? You are the maid of honor."

"Oh, I'll be along. I need to talk to Connor." Mary said with a strange look in her eye.

"Okay…" Evelyn said, slightly nervous. For some reason, she felt like this wedding had something deeper than what she thought going on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"SICOMBA THORSON, FOR POSEIDON'S SAKE HOLD STILL!" Evelyn shouted.

"I'm sorry, this is extremely uncomfortable!"

"Honestly, you are worse than a girl."

Louise was cracking up at this exchange, and Amy and Jade were cracking smiles. Evelyn was currently getting everyone fitted for their wedding attire.

"Why can't us guys just wear what we want?" Sicomba asked, "I mean it's not like we're bridesmaids."

"If I let you boys wear what you wanted you'd wear jeans and t-shirts, now HOLD STILL." Evelyn retorted.

"Besides," Elizabeth said, "you might be one of our dates."

This made Louise crack up again and Amy did as well.

"Wait," said Jade, "if we're not bridesmaids, what are Sierra, Emerson and I doing here?"

"You can design your own dress if you want but it has to be flower themed. I'll have one of the Aphrodite girls make it."

"I have to wear a FLOWER?!" Jade exclaimed.

Evelyn looked at her.

"I'm not super ecstatic about that bit either, but that's the theme, okay?"

"Fine." Jade muttered.

"No black flowers."

Jade just mumbled what was probably something extremely rude here, but Evelyn couldn't make it out. She went back to Sicomba.

"Ow!" he said as she poked him with a pin… again.

"Fine, I'm DONE!" Evelyn shouted. Sicomba walked away eagerly.

Everyone stood there a bit awkwardly for a few minutes, looking at Evelyn. She finally looked up.

"You may disperse." She said, waving them off. Sicomba walked off talking about art and swordplay to Louise, and Jade went off laughing with Jade, while the other sort of wandered off aimlessly. Only Ben stayed.

"What's up?" Evelyn said. She had noticed the usually loud, cocky, sarcastic boy had been more quiet and reserved lately.

"You have a minute?" he asked her.

"Barely," she answered with a smile, "Mary's laying a lot of this wedding stuff on me."

"Yeah well that's what I want to talk about."

"If you're asking me to go with you, the answer is yes since no one else is likely to ask me, wow that sounded rude. Plus, you're one of my best friends."

Ben was inarticulate. Evelyn looked at him, then got a sad look.

"Oh! Did you take a ton of time planning what you were going to say? Sorry I wasted it."

"That's… fine."

"Great! TO THE APHRODITE CABIN!" Evelyn shouted, holding her pen up high and rushing out of the door heroically. Ben just followed her, laughing.

OoOoOoO

Evelyn knocked on the door of the Aphrodite Cabin. Silena answered. Silena was one of the few Aphrodite kids Evelyn actually liked.

"Oh hi Evelyn, Ben. What's up?"

"We seek a dress maker." Evelyn said formally.

"Right away." Silena said with a bow, disappearing into the cabin. She returned after a few seconds with a blonde girl of about 15.

"This is Angie." Silena said. "She is a fabric miracle worker."

The girl blushed.

"Hi." She said.

"We need your help." Evelyn said.

Evelyn explained the bridesmaids dresses to the girl, Angie. Evelyn had designed them to resemble flowers with their petals facing downward. The tops and skirts were the red color of poppies, separated by a leaf green sash that fell down the skirt in the back. The skirt came flowed down in the shape of petals. The dress was strapless, the top resembling the middle of a flower. The boys had tuxes, but in a leaf green instead of black. Mary's maid of honor dress was the same as the bridesmaids, but with the colors reversed so the skirt and top were green with a red sash.

Angie smiled.

"These should be easy. But what about the bride's dress?" she asked.

"Well," Evelyn said, "we can't measure her without her thinking something's up."

"Oh, that's okay!" Angie said. "I can take someone's measurements just by looking at them."

Evelyn smiled and turned to Ben:

"Don't tell Sicomba. He'll kill me."

**Author's Note: AHHHH! The wedding is in the next chapter! And the next chapter will end in a giant cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm so excited! What'd you think of that chapter? I hope you absolutely LOVED IT! Don't worry, the characters personalities will be shown more in a couple chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HERE COMES THE BRIDE! ALL DRESSED IN WHITE! Wedding time! What do you think will happen? *Insert ominous music here* We shall soon find out.**

Evelyn's jaw dropped as she looked around the wedding venue.

"This is amazing."

The altar was a large arch made from beautiful tree branches growing up from the ground covered in red pansies that popped out from between the branches. The "aisle" in front of it was absolutely covered in red rose petals. You couldn't even see the ground. Above the aisle was another latticed roof, but this one was longer, covering most of the aisle. Again, it was made from branches, and was again covered in pansies, but this one contained red and green. If you walked through it, it felt like an enchanted forest. Even the seats on either side of the aisle were covered in flowers.

"Yeah, it is." Ben said. He was wearing a leaf green suit like the rest of the boys, with a bright red tie. He handed Evelyn her bouquet of poppies to carry down the aisle when the time came.

"Thanks."

"Evelyn!" Elizabeth screamed. She ran up with a dark haired boy by her side. Evelyn knew he was an Apollo kid, but she didn't really know his name.

"Hey Liz, who's this?"

"Oh," she said, "this is Sam. He's an Apollo kid."

"Hey." Evelyn said.

"Greetings." He replied. Evelyn smiled. He had bright blue eyes and a spray of freckles across his nose. He had a look in his eye that made most people immediately think "dork" but made Evelyn think "new supermegafoxyawesomehot best friend."

Evelyn decided to give him the nerdy friend test.

"Hello sweetie."

Sam smiled.

"Hello River."

Evelyn then turned to Elizabeth with a huge smile on her face.

"You should definitely keep this one."

Elizabeth blushed and pulled Sam away into the growing crowd. Then Nico's form appeared from the shadows.

"Hey." He said.

Evelyn studied him in his green tux and bright tie.

"You look weird."

"It's your fault."

Evelyn just smirked. Suddenly Sierra appeared from the crowd. She looked super cute in a pink dress with puffy sleeves and a wide puffy skirt resembling a large flower petal. She had a big pink rose in her hair.

"Hey guys." She said. "Nico, we can't find your sister, can you get her?"

"Sure." Nico said. He then disappeared. Sierra smiled. Evelyn knew Sierra had a giant crush on Nico. She was glad he had agreed to go with her. Evelyn ignored the tiny feeling that might've been jealousy in her stomach.

"Who's Jade's date?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh I don't know him. She said who it was. One of the Dionysus boys maybe."

Evelyn laughed. Suddenly Nico appeared again, this time accompanied by his sister. She was wearing the darkest purple purple could be without being black. The skirt fell in waves and it was sleeveless, but not strapless.

"Well don't you look cute."

"Shut up." She retorted. Evelyn snorted.

"I'm going to find Thalia." Jade said and stalked off. She was just being overdramatic about being forced to wear a dress. Evelyn knew she would calm down. Suddenly Kate Gardner ran up to Evelyn.

"She's waking up."

_It's showtime._

"Ben!" Evelyn said turning to face him, "take this," she said while handing him the 'Stoll Waking Device', "and wake up Travis. Take Connor with you!"

Evelyn now looked around. Where had everyone gone?! Suddenly she spotted Louise standing with Sicomba.

"LOUISE! OPERATION WEDDING IS A GO!"

Louise immediately ran over. The two hurried over to the Demeter Cabin and walked straight in. They found Dalia brushing her hair in a mirror.

"Dal!" Evelyn shouted. Dalia jumped. She got a puzzled look on her face when she saw the two of them.

"What are you wearing?"

"What aren't you wearing?" Evelyn retorted sarcastically. "Oh wait! This!" she said, retrieving her wedding dress from it's bag hidden under Kate's bed.

"Is that a wedding dress?!"

"Yeah. Put it on." Louise said, like it was completely obvious.

"No way! I'm not putting it-"

Suddenly she was being dragged into the bathroom by Amy and Mary, who had been hiding in the Cabin.

"Now," Evelyn said, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

OoOoOoOoO

Dalia gasped the minute she stepped outside her cabin. Evelyn and Louise smiled at her reaction. Elizabeth ran up to meet the other bridesmaids. Soon they were also surrounded by Sicomba, Sam, Ben, and Amy's date, some Hephaestus kid. Mary, though the one who insisted on dates, didn't have one. She had been too caught up in planning.

Dalia stood with her mouth agape.

"Don't worry," Evelyn whispered, pushing a bouquet of poppies into her hands, "just walk down the aisle."

Suddenly, beautiful music started playing and Elizabeth started down the aisle with Sam. There was no need for a flower-girl since the aisle was MADE of flowers. Next went Louise and Sicomba. After them went Amy and whats-his-name. Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Ben's hand slip into hers.

"Come on." He said. Evelyn opened her eyes and started walking. Under the branches of the walkway, she felt like she had stepped into a perfect wonderland. The rose petals rubbed against her ankles and her curled hair brushed against her back. She breathed in the scent of flowers and let the moment wash over her. Within moments, she and Ben were at the Arch. They went to their opposite sides and Evelyn stood next to her sister. She saw Percy sitting with Annabeth and winked at him. He blushed.

Finally, Dalia started down the aisle. She was a vision in white. Her brown hair was braided with white flowers, and her dress flowed down, sparkling in the light. She was breathtaking. She reached the aisle and stood next to Travis, who looked extremely confused, but also happy. Dalia started crying.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked her with concern.

"I'm so happy." She replied with a smile.

All the girls let out an "awww."

Beckendorf was acting as the priest. Everything was going beautifully. Dalia and Travis looked truly in love. Then Beckendorf got to the bit where they ask if anyone objects. Evelyn thought even asking was ridiculous. They had planned this! But suddenly a voice rang out:

"I OBJECT!"

Evelyn whipped her head around to find the source of the voice.

It was Mary.

_No no no no no no no. Just this once, don't make this a prank._

"I saw Travis with another girl!" she screamed.

Dalia looked shocked and confused. Connor, who was acting as best man, stepped forward.

"I saw it too!" he shouted.

_NO!_

"THIS WEDDING CAN NOT TAKE PLACE!" they screamed in unison. Suddenly Mary had a match, and the next, everything was red.

OoOoOoOoO

Everything was in chaos. People were running to avoid the fire. Others were trying to put it out. Dalia looked heartbroken and tears streamed down her face, no longer happy. Rage filled Evelyn's stomach. She summoned all the power she had from the water realm inside her and felt herself lifted into the air. Suddenly, water poured over the flames, dousing them. Within moments, the flame was gone, but the charred remains were still there.

Evelyn felt herself back on the ground. Dalia was weeping. She ran over to her.

"Dal-"

"Since you planned my wedding," she choked, " I WILL PLAN YOUR FUNERALS!"

"Oh come on Dal, it was just a prank." Mary said.

But any other words she had to say were cut off by weeds wrapping around her neck.

"Dalia," Evelyn said, "stop."

"NO!"

A strong blast of wind knocked everyone off their feet.

"JUST GET OUT!" Evelyn screamed. Dalia didn't have her umbrella to control her powers. She could cause some real damage.

Everyone ran. Evelyn ran until she found herself in the sword arena and she stopped. Soon, Sicomba and Louise also showed up. They sat there listening to the damage Dalia was causing.

"I can't believe Mary did that." Louise said.

The others said nothing. They were speechless. They sat there for two hours until Ben came running in.

"We have an issue." He said

"Really?" Evelyn said sarcastically, "You don't say?"

"No," he said, "it's not that."

"What is it?" Sicomba asked.

"It's Dalia." He replied.

"She's gone."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Where has Dalia gone?! I don't know! Well… I know actually. You don't. Sorry. Well, let's found out anyway! Yay!**

"What do you mean she's GONE?!" Evelyn cried, leaping up off the ground. Her once clean, pretty dress was now adorned with dirt.

"She's missing. We went to look for her and we couldn't find her anywhere." Ben replied.

"Wait," Sicomba said, standing up, "there's nowhere in camp she could be?"

"No," Ben said with a stony expression, "she's gone. She left camp."

"Well we have to find her!" Louise yelled.

"Well that's why I came to find you! The others are going to the Big House!"

The four Demigods took off toward the Big House without another word. They soon caught up with Sierra, Jade and Emerson. They ran up to the porch of the big house and Chiron looked up, startled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Everyone tried to answer him, but they were too out of breath. They sat there with their hands on their knees, wheezing. Within moments, Elizabeth, Amy and Mary ran up as well, Sam with them.

Finally, Louise managed to get some breath.

"Dalia… gone." She said.

Chiron's eyes went wide.

"What has happened?"

So they told the story of the "wedding," and the horrible fire disaster (Mary was quite quiet during this bit), also telling what they could figure out of what happened after they ran off. They all chimed in bits that the others forgot. Once they were done they all looked at Chiron expectantly. Suddenly, though, Mr. D's voice rang out from behind them.

"Well, it is very sad that this Daniella-"

"DALIA!" the Demigods all screamed at once. Dionysus continued as if they had never spoken:

"…is missing, but there is nothing we can do about it."

"What do you MEAN there's nothing we can do about it?" Elizabeth cried, her usually unseen anger bursting out, "We can go out and FIND HER!"

Sam pulled her back, trying to calm her down. She looked extremely vexed.

"Chiron," Evelyn said, "we have to-"

"Mr. D is right," the centaur said, holding up his hand, "it is too dangerous to send you all out when Kronos is so powerful.

"Dalia is our friend! We can't just let her die! Besides, we're strong enough together to beat anything that comes into our path." Evelyn argued.

The others nodded their agreement.

"And also powerful enough to attract hundreds of monsters." Chiron said.

"If it were Percy you would let him go." Evelyn muttered.

"That is not true. You know how dangerous this could be."

"And YOU know that if you don't go, Dalia will DIE! You know the prophecy!"

"Wait, what prophecy?" Sicomba interjected.

Chiron sighed.

"There was a prophecy around the time Dalia was born, saying that a powerful daughter of Demeter; that the goddess herself favored, would lose control of her power and be captured. She would then be forced to grow the Celestial Seeds, that can grant the person who captures the Demigod the power of a thousand armies to destroy the gods."

"And that's about Dalia?" Sierra asked.

"More than likely." Chiron replied.

_A favored Daughter of the Goddess Demeter_

_Shall be captured by one who earnestly seeks her,_

_ And she shall be forced to sow_

_ The Celestial Seeds that when they grow_

_ Will grant the power of a thousand armies_

_ A power to defeat the gods_

_ And win the war against all odds_

_ And the price that the power will pay_

_ The ending of one who has no say_

Evelyn finished speaking and looked at Chiron.

"You're just going to let her die."

"I will not risk all your lives."

Evelyn just looked at him with disdain, then stalked off the porch and disappeared.

The others just looked at each other and quietly dispersed, silently mourning for their now lost friend. Mary looked particularly heartbroken about it, probably because she felt in her heart that it was entirely her fault.

OoOoOoOoO

The days and weeks wore on and soon it was July. It was a month after Dalia had disappeared, and a month before Percy and Evelyn's birthday. That's when the prophecy would come true. Evelyn wasn't really afraid of dying. Percy was born first, anyway. Ben had been getting particularly jumpy and withdrawn lately, and Evelyn was a little worried about him. Nico had disappeared again and Sierra looked very depressed.

_ Get used to it._

Evelyn had been best friends with Nico for years. It definitely wasn't an easy task. One day he was there and the next he wasn't.

Evelyn had been training vigorously over that month, trying to get out her anger and keep her thoughts off Dalia. She studied and trained various types of swordplay with Louise and Sicomba nearly every day. Sometimes after they were done they talked about art or made drawings. Once in a while Mary would show up, and Evelyn would leave. She didn't mean to, but she somewhat blamed Mary for Dalia disappearing. She had only said one full sentence to her since Dalia disappeared and that was:

"What in the name of Hades were you thinking?"

Mary tried her best to make it up to Evelyn. It was obvious she was sorry, but Evelyn was extremely stubborn. Mary was almost as sad as her though, Dalia had been her best friend.

Evelyn sometimes went swimming with Amy or Percy. Percy was the only person she talked to about Dalia. He was really the only one who understood. The only other person who could understand was Dalia herself, since she had lost her best friend Lydia and all, but she obviously couldn't talk to her.

Other times Evelyn went Pegasus riding with Elizabeth and Emerson. They loved it when she told them what the horses were saying. She had to sensor most of it though. She hung out with Ben some, but he was usually off somewhere alone. Sometimes he came to the Thor Cabin and played Halo with Sicomba, Louise and her, though. Evelyn usually ended up just committing suicide ten times until her team lost. The previously sarcastic girl had turned moody, easily frustrated and sad. She worried every day and sometimes didn't even come out of her cabin. This is how she spent most of her time until she had her first dream.

"_Plant them!" a sickly voice came out of the dark. It was a voice Evelyn knew well. It was the voice of Kronos. Or, rather, Luke acting as Kronos' puppet. Suddenly, another voice came out of the darkness. It was a voice Evelyn had longed to hear for a month._

_ "Soon," it said, "everything must be prepared." _

_ Dalia._

_ Suddenly, a room came into view. Dalia was standing in front of a plot of dirt, and it was growing. Her clothes were in shreds, and she looked dead tired. She had her hands in the dirt, she was obviously using a lot of power. She looked like she was draining herself completely. The figure of Luke stood over her, with backbiter in his hand. His face was in a scowl as he watched her._

_ "When will it be ready!" _

_ "A fortnight." Dalia replied._

_ Luke sneered._

_ "It better be."_

_ His dark figure left the room, leaving Dalia alone in the dirt. Tears fell from her eyes, making tracks in her dark, dirt-stained face._

_ "Please come." She said. "Why haven't you come yet?"_

_ "Dalia!" Evelyn shouted. Dalia looked up like she heard her, but saw nothing and put her head back down. Suddenly, the dream melted away. Leaving only the sound of Dalia's weeping ringing in Evelyn's ears._

"DALIA!"

Evelyn sat straight up in bed, sweating. She rubbed her face in her pillow, thinking. A fortnight. That was only fourteen days. She only had fourteen DAYS until Dalia… she couldn't think it. Evelyn made up her mind. She was going to find Dalia. Whether Chiron liked it or not.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn threw some clothes into a backpack, along with her emergency stash of ambrosia and nectar. She grabbed her sword, _ainigma_, meaning riddle. She started out the door, then hesitated. She grabbed some paper and left a note for Percy and Amy, telling them she was leaving, and that she wasn't dead. Then, she silently snuck out the door.

Evelyn knew she couldn't do this alone, she had to take someone. She thought about taking Ben, but he had been so jumpy lately, he wouldn't fare well in a quest. She had been spending so much time with Sicomba and Louise lately, though…

Before she could finish the thought, her feet were taking her to the Thor Cabin, where she opened the door and walked over to Sicomba.

"Wake up!"

Sicomba's eyes went wide, but he went back to normal when he saw her.

"Go ahead, play Xbox, I don't care."

"This isn't about Xbox! This is about Dalia. We're going to get her."

Sicomba smiled.

"Finally."

He stuffed some clothes into a bag and grabbed his Katana before following Evelyn out the door to the Ares Cabin.

"Don't wake up Clarisse."

They were about to try to pick the lock when the door opened, showing Louise with a packed backpack over her shoulder and her sword in her hand. Evelyn widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well hello there." Evelyn said.

"I had a dream, let's go."

So they walked off, but before they left Evelyn stopped them.

"We have to bring Elizabeth… and Mary."

The two looked shocked.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"For a couple of reasons." Evelyn said. "One: the three of us are powerful. We know how to use our weapons and our powers. But we're also all lacking in the strategy department. We do things without thinking. That'll get us killed. Elizabeth is a daughter of Athena, a daughter of strategy. She'll keep us clear-headed. And Mary should come because Dalia was her best friend. And I've been shutting her out and I shouldn't be. Plus, a child of Hermes is useful on a quest."

Louise and Sicomba looked and her, before nodding. They ran off to grab Mary and Elizabeth. Evelyn stood where she was, looking up at the stars. The wind blew her dark hair around her face, and she felt at peace for a moment. But worry soon crashed down on her like a wave.

_We only have two weeks._

Soon, the four other Demigods returned. Elizabeth looked slightly frightened, and that made sense. She was younger than the rest of them. Mary looked at Evelyn and they exchanged a look. All was forgiven. Mary smiled. Then the four Demigods walked off, not knowing where they were going. They just knew one thing. They had to save Dalia.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back! I know it's been a while. But, we're going to get Dalia! Yay! Unless she dies….**

As the five Demigods began to walk out of camp, Elizabeth started humming. At first, it was too quiet to make out, but after a minute Evelyn recognized it. She realized it was the "We're off to see the Wizard" song from _The Wizard of Oz._ Evelyn looked over at Elizabeth.

"Really?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're off to save our friend Dalia, oh wonderful Dalia from camp." Elizabeth sang quietly. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Titans and monsters and gods, oh my!"

The five Demigods quietly chuckled in the darkness as they reached Half-Blood Hill. Evelyn stopped them before they walked past Thalia's Tree.

"Okay, should we stay together or split up?" She asked them.

They all looked at her.

"Well it's dangerous for all of us to stay together. There's a reason only three Demigods usually go on quests. Plus, it's even more dangerous with a child of Poseidon AND a child of Thor."

The others looked at each other. They knew Evelyn had a point.

"We could meet up once we get past the city," Louise suggested, "that way no civilians will get hurt."

"Good idea." Sicomba said.

"Okay." Evelyn said, nodding, "We'll split up into three and two. How about me and Elizabeth and you three?"

The others nodded.

"How do we get into the city?" Mary asked.

"We have a couple options." Evelyn said. "We could steal the camp vans, or you guys backpack it to a bus stop while I take Elizabeth through the water. That's probably a better idea, Chiron will be a little mad if we take the vans."

"Okay. We'll meet up a couple miles out of the city." Elizabeth said.

"It would help if we knew where we were going." Mary muttered.

"I know, I know." Evelyn said, "But I don't know where she is. If you have any dreams, tell us."

"Okay," Sicomba said, "We'll see you in a bit."

"Don't get killed." Evelyn said, as she and Elizabeth jogged back through camp toward the beach.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Honestly, how much farther is the dumb bus stop?!" Mary said, after about three miles.

"I don't know." Louise said, "just keep walking."

"Evelyn is probably there by now."

"Or battling a giant sea serpent, with her luck, just keep walking."

"Guys." Sicomba said to the arguing girls. They didn't listen. "Guys!" Finally, they looked over. "Do you feel like maybe-"

He was cut off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Evelyn and Elizabeth were riding two hippocampi through the waves of Long Island South. Elizabeth absolutely loved it. Evelyn laughed as they sliced through the waves.

"I hope they found a bus."

"They probably did." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. I wish we did know where Dalia is."

"We'll find her, don't worry!"

Evelyn nodded. She was afraid. Dalia was with Luke, and well… he was a jerk. Makes sense, though. He _is _Kronos.

OoOoOoOoO

"DUCK!" Louise shouted at Sicomba, who just managed not to get his face ripped off by a hellhound. Sicomba, Louise and Mary stood back to back, facing the five hellhounds in their path.

"This is really not fair!" Mary yelled.

"We're demigods! Since when is ANYTHING fair?!" Sicomba retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Louise said, fending off two of the hellhounds with her sword.

"Okay, so we all attack on three okay?" Sicomba said. Mary and Louise nodded. "One… two… THREE!" And then all Hades broke loose. Lightning came down and struck one hellhound, making it explode into dust… right on Sicomba's face. He then lifted his katana, and headed towards another one. Mary quickly removed her earrings, which promptly turned into a bow and arrow. She grabbed an arrow and stabbed it into the hellhounds chest, killing it. She then notched it into the bow and shot another. Louise stabbed and jabbed her sword, fighting two hellhounds at once. Soon, they were surrounded by monster dust.

"Well that wasn't TOO hard." Mary said bluntly. Suddenly they heard a howl and saw some dark four pawed figures running toward them. Mary notched another arrow.

"Here we go again." Sicomba said sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn stepped onto the shore and thanked the two hippocampi. They whinnied and disappeared into the water. Elizabeth smiled, she had grown quite attached to the horse. She and Evelyn started walking toward the outskirts of the city.

"Do you think they're there yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe. I hope it didn't take them too long to find a bus." Evelyn replied.

The two reached a good meeting point and waited. And they waited… and waited… and waited. Elizabeth took out her Panda Pillow-Pet Paco and leaned against a tree. They talked about Doctor Who for a bit. The others still didn't come. Evelyn frowned. She was worried. Nothing THAT bad could've happened, right? They had only gotten a few miles! Finally, Evelyn spotted three weary figures coming their way. Elizabeth perked up at their appearance.

"What in Hades happened to you?" Evelyn said, taking them in. Louise's shirt was torn and tattered, Mary's hair was half in a ponytail, half not, and Sicomba's hair was standing straight up like he got an electric shock.

"Hellhounds." Louise said glumly.

Evelyn looked down at her own appearance, crisp clothes, glowing skin and nice hair. Elizabeth looked about the same.

Evelyn then became worried. They had already been attacked? There was no way. NO WAY. Unless they knew they were coming. And that would be BAD.

"How many?" she asked them.

"Who knows?" Louise shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Elizabeth interjected. "That many?!"

Mary nodded.

"Well we better get going then. Staying apart obviously isn't helping, so we best just get on our way before we get attacked again." Evelyn said, shouldering her backpack.

The others nodded grimly and they started walking down the road. They had no idea where they were going, or how to get there. They just knew they had to find Dalia.

**Author's Note: OH. MY. GODS. I am a horrible writer. It took me weeks to write THIS?! It's literally my worst chapter, and it's short. Wow. I suck. I'm going to try to write another one tonight. Review! Insult me if you want, I don't care. Farewell Demigods! Oh! If you have ideas about the quest, GIVE ME THEM! I'm blanking. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I will get more chapters done tonight. I will I will I will I will….**

Evelyn tossed and turned in her sleep, having strange nightmares all night. Bits of information, but everything was fuzzy, and some things melted into others. A large room with tall ceilings that looked like in was underground. A floor of dirt. Dalia crying. Luke's golden eyes. A sign post that said something… something that started with a K…

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was having a much clearer dream. She was sitting on dirt, but it looked like she was inside. She clutched Paco (who had somehow accompanied her into her dream) close to her chest. There were no windows. The ceilings were high and straight, impossible to climb. Elizabeth looked around her, and spotted Dalia.

"Dalia!" she squealed without thinking.

Dalia rose up, shocked. She looked around and jumped. She could obviously see Elizabeth, because she suddenly said:

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh Dalia!" Elizabeth said.

"How…? Oh nevermind. It's so good to see you? Please tell me you're coming. Please." Dalia choked with a smile.

"We are! We're coming. But where are you?" Elizabeth said, looking around.

"They call it The Asylum. It's in…" Dalia stopped, cringing and clutching her stomach.

"Dalia?!" Elizabeth said, worried.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you where it is. Hestia cast a spell… I can't tell anyone where I am. But…" Dalia started. But then Elizabeth's form started to quiver. She was waking up.

"Dorothy!" Dalia yelled. "Think about Dorothy!"

And then Elizabeth's dream faded out.

She sat up and looked around. The others were already up, and Evelyn looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

"DOROTHY!" Elizabeth shouted, causing the others to look at her strangely. But Evelyn looked up in surprise, a look of understanding on her face.

"I don't understand but…" Elizabeth started, but Evelyn cut in.

"IT STARTED WITH A K! SHE'S IN KANSAS!" Evelyn shouted with a huge smile.

The others were smiling now too.

"How do you know?!" Mary cried.

"Well I had a weird dream with weird bits of information. And I saw a sign that said something that started with K. Well if it has something to do with Dorothy, it must be Kansas!" Evelyn smiled.

"How do we know it has something to do with Dorothy?" Louise asked.

"Dalia told me!" Elizabeth said. The others stared at her.

"You talked to her?!" Sicomba asked stunned.

"Yes! We have to hurry!"

The five Demigods quickly started rolling up bedrolls and eating granola bars.

"ONWARD!" Evelyn cried when they were done.

"Oh yes," Sicomba said, "let's WALK to Kansas."

Evelyn frowned.

"That, my friend, is a FABULOUS point."

"So how are we getting there?" Mary asked.

"Why don't we just get a car." Louise said pointing. The others followed her gaze and saw, on the side of the road, an abandoned car.

"Oh goody!" Evelyn said. They all jogged over to it. Mary peeked inside.

"No keys." She said with a frown.

"That shouldn't be an issue." Evelyn said. She looked at Sicomba. "Would it be too much?" she asked.

"Naw." Sicomba said smiling.

"Fantastic! I'll be right back!" Evelyn said, disappearing. She traveled through the water in the air to a gas station, and after buying a couple gallons of gas from a quite confused looking clerk who was probably wondering why a fifteen year old without a car was buying gas in the middle of nowhere, was back with the others. She poured in some gas, through the rest in the trunk and hopped in shotgun.

Sicomba had his finger on the ignition and was concentrating hard. Finally he sat back.

"I need a jumpstart." He said glumly.

They all sat for a moment. Suddenly Louise jumped up.

"Here!" she said, digging through her bag. I stole it from one of my brothers." She handed up a dagger, crackling with electricity.

"Perfect!" Evelyn said, sticking the dagger into the ignition. Suddenly Sicomba's hands on the steering wheel went rigid and the car started up.

"YES!" Elizabeth yelled from the back with a fist pump.

"Sicomba, get us out of here! We should make it through the state before the car gets destroyed."

The others laughed and apparently Sicomba was very excited, because the radio started up. Evelyn found a station playing good music. (NOT the worst top 40) and they started driving down the road, laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn and Sicomba sat, looking into the darkness as they drove. The radio was playing some Journey and the others were asleep in the back. Elizabeth was lying on Paco and Evelyn thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"You sure you don't want to sleep for a while?" Evelyn asked Sicomba. He had been driving for over twelve hours straight. She couldn't believe he was still sitting in the same position.

"No. I just want to get as far as we can in one time block. I mean, you've been on quests. Most of the bad stuff happens either when you're sleeping or exploring creepy godly places right? Not on the open road."

"True." Evelyn remarked. "Except the time the Furies blew up a Greyhound…"

Sicomba laughed. They kept driving. Evelyn stared out the window. She realized that she'd been to so many big cities and states on quests, and hadn't DONE anything. Someday, she was going to travel… as a real tourist.

"We still good on gas?" Evelyn asked. They had already filled up again.

"Yeah." Sicomba said, not even glancing at the meter. After all this time, he could feel the car so well, he almost WAS the car.

"Okay." Evelyn said. She didn't sleep, she wasn't tired. Suddenly, instead of the road ahead, she saw a familiar brown haired boy.

"Percy!" she cried, and the car swerved as Sicomba caught sight of Evelyn's brother in the car. Then he realized it was just an Iris-Message and kept driving.

"Are you crazy?!" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, this coming from the boy who followed Zoe and them on their quest ALONE? At least I have helpers."

"Excuse me?" Sicomba said. "Parters."

"Whatever." Evelyn said waving him off.

Percy looked at them.

"Dude, are you driving a car?"

"Yes."

"Did you steal it?"

"No. We found it."

"You found a car?"

"Yes."

Percy just shook his head with a hint of a smile.

"Don't get yourself killed, okay?

"Okay bro."

Percy almost laughed.

Evelyn waved her hand and he disappeared.

"That was quick." Sicomba remarked.

"Percy knows I can handle myself."

"Obviously."

"I wonder how the others are." Evelyn said sadly.

Sicomba looked over. He understood. He missed the easiness of their little group. Amy and Jade drawing. Ben teasing everyone. Nico rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless. Sicomba had gone to sleep that night, thinking he would see them in the morning, and quick as lightning it had been taken. He could've stayed, of course, but he knew he had to do what was right.

"They're fine. Better than us, probably."

"This is fairly easy for a quest, you know."

"Yeah. We only got attacked like once!"

"And we still have a working vehicle."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Oops."

Sicomba glanced back at the three girls in the back. His eyes lingered on Louise a second longer. Evelyn noticed. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So I just realized, you're the only guy."

"Yep."

"How's that."

He just laughed.

The two sat in silence the rest of the night, listening to hard rock and watching the lights roll by until finally the sun rose in front of them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dalia sat once more with her hands in the dirt, leaking power into it. The boy, Luke… or Kronos or whatever was watching her. Dalia was becoming worried. The dirt was starting to take on the power itself. It would be ready soon. And it would take the others a long time to get to Kansas from New York. She winced as her stomach lurched again. They had been giving her plant poisoning. It made her do her work, she hated the stuff. She looked up at the boy Luke, as all her power was put into the soil. He bent down and put a hand to the dirt, feeling it. He soon felt the humming of power and nodded.

Dalia was relieved. He sometimes made her keep putting in power, once she was drained. This made her extremely sick.

The only thing keeping her from despair was the hope of her friends coming.

"Sir!" Dalia heard a male voice say. It sounded familiar, but he had probably heard whoever it was before in her restless sleep. She was too drained and exhausted to look up, so she law curled up in the dirt.

The boy whispered something to Luke and Dalia heard a sound of rage.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"It's true." She heard the other voice say. It really did sound familiar, but she couldn't place it. She dismissed it. Multiple people came in to give her poison.

"Well, girl." Luke/Kronos said down at Dalia. "You have a rescue squad, eh? Well, I guess we'll have to send a little detour."

Dalia's heart froze. He knew about Evelyn and Elizabeth and whoever was with them. He was going to send something after them. And there was no way that could be good.

She only hoped they made it through.

_Please. To any god who is listening, I've never asked anything of you before. Even for Lydia. But please, just PLEASE let them live. Let them find me. Please._

**Author's Note: yay! Does doing another chapter the same night make up for weeks of wait? I hope so. Well we know where Dalia is now. WE HAVE A GOAL! But we also have a something that will attack us on our hands. Oh dear. Well. Review! Give me ideas! I love ideas! Thanks! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Time for another chapter! Woot woot. I'm very excited. I might get distracted though… because A Very Potter Senior Year comes out today… but I'm not sure when. I'm dying for this. Also, I don't know how long travel takes, so if the amount of land they covered in certain amounts of time is off, sorry. **

Finally around 9 a.m. the others woke up with and stretched.

"Where are we?" Mary asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Philadelphia." Evelyn replied.

"Already?!" Louise cried, "did you even sleep?!"

"Nope." Evelyn and Sicomba said in unison.

"Wait. We have to stop!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Why?" Mary asked her.

"We're in PHILADELPHIA! If we don't get some philly cheesesteaks, I'm gonna cry. I need them okay? THEY ARE DELICIOUS!"

"Holy crap Liz." Evelyn muttered.

"We probably could use come food, you know, more than just granola bars." Sicomba remarked.

"Besides, Ev, didn't you say you always wanted to see some monuments? We could stop and see the Liberty Bell or something. Not for long, just for half an hour." Elizabeth said persuasively.

Evelyn wavered. Then of course, her stomach started screaming at her and she gave in.

"Fine. But only an hour, kay?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The five Demigods pulled into an alley, then walked the streets of Philadelphia, admiring the old-style buildings and looking for a good restaurant. They finally found a cute looking corner place, and piled into a booth. They ordered five philly cheesesteaks at Elizabeth's urging from a skeptic looking waitress and waited.

"How are we gonna pay?" Mary asked.

"I got it covered." Evelyn said, pulling out a wad of bills about as big as her fist.

"Whoa Ev!" Sicomba said, "Did you steal that?!"

"No! Some is from summers jobs, some from holiday presents, and most of it is actually a gift from my dad. Quest Emergency Fund."

"Your dad is awesome!" Louise said.

"Shut up! Cheesesteaks!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh my gods Elizabeth, you are obsessed." Mary laughed.

But then the waitress set down their food, and Elizabeth's mouth was blocked by a giant bite of cheesesteak.

"EAT!" she yelled when she saw them just sitting there. They all took a bite, and honestly. Those things were AMAZING!

So, about ten minutes and fifty dollars later, the five friends found themselves walking toward the Liberty Bell. They laughed and talked, but inside, they were all still very worried about Dalia. They reached the entrance and the lady at the desk asked if they wanted a tour. Evelyn shook her head and they walked in. They started climbing up the steps, and they climbed and climbed until they found themselves standing on a balcony with a giant bell.

"Wow." Evelyn said staring at the graceful crack in the surface of the metal. "How much you wanna bet some Demigods did that."

"Totally." Louise laughed. They stood there for a minute brainstorming ideas for how Demigods could've cracked the bell when they heard screaming from behind. They all turned quickly and saw people running in chaos.

"Escaped lion!" someone yelled.

"Lion?!" Mary said.

"Probably worse…" Sicomba muttered. And it was. Suddenly a giant creature lept up the stairs, scattering bricks everywhere. Evelyn gasped. It had three heads, but it looked A LOT meaner than Fluffy from _Harry Potter._ It had the fore parts of a lion, but the middle parts of a goat.

_I have to kill a goat? I don't know if I could do that morally…_

Evelyn cursed herself for thinking of A Very Potter Musical quotes at such a dangerous time. Then she noticed the beast also had a long serpents tail.

_In the name of Hades!_

"What is that?!" Mary said in fear.

"Chimera!" Evelyn shouted, grabbing her sword, "Percy fought one once! He didn't mention three heads though!"

"Well if he beat it, it'll be easy for the five of us right?!" Sicomba said, hefting his hammer.

"Well…" Evelyn answered, "he didn't exactly beat it…"

"Then what did he do?!"

"He jumped off the St. Louis Arch."

"Oh FABULOUS! Jumping off monuments is a thing now?"

"Shut up!" Louise yelled.

Suddenly the monster growled and rushed toward them.

"SPLIT!" Evelyn yelled, and they scattered as the Chimera banged its head into the Liberty Bell with a loud Bong.

Mary grabbed her earrings, and she and Elizabeth quickly notched arrowd. Louise hefted her sword, and Sicomba got his hammer ready.

The minute the beast turned around, Elizabeth and Mary started firing. Evelyn concentrated and found there was a system of drinking fountains in the building. That would have to do.

"Sicomba!" she yelled, "ON THREE!"

He nodded, understanding.

"One!" She yelled as the creature advanced, "Two," she said, as it was almost upon them, "THREE!"

The drinking fountains erupted and a strong blast of water hit the beast at the same time as a giant bolt of lightning hit him square in the head. There was a bright light, and when they looked back, all the Chimera's hair was standing straight up. Unfortunately, not dead.

"IT'S NOT DEAD?!" Evelyn screamed in dismay.

"THEN CHARGE!" Louise cried, running in. The others followed with weapons at the ready. Evelyn was busy trying to hit the creatures eyes, when she heard a piercing scream. She looked over in time to see the Chimera's tail hit Louise, and fling her over the balcony.

"LOUISE!" Sicomba cried, forgetting the monster and running over to the balcony. Evelyn heard a quick scream from below, like someone hurting themselves, then biting down the pain.

Anger flared up in Evelyn, and she could see it in Sicomba's eyes as well. Her vision flickered.

_No. It's too dangerous._

But Evelyn couldn't help it now. Her friend was hurt. She was NOT going to stand for this.

"Get back!" she screamed as her vision flickered again, causing another drinking fountain to explode. Mary and Elizabeth rushed down the stairs with wide eyes. Evelyn heard thunder and saw Sicomba's eyes flickering with power. She finally stopped resisting. The world exploded into blue water and power. Lightning flickered over her eyelids, and she felt like she was floating. She released all her anger onto the Chimera. Her rage screamed and so did the room. Suddenly, she blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Evelyn… Evelyn!"

Evelyn opened her eyes and a wave of pain and nausea passed over her. She closed her eyes again and groaned.

"Is Louise okay?" she muttered.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a smile, "and so is Sicomba. I think you should be worried about yourself though."

"What happened?"

"We unleashed the power of the Kraken." Evelyn heard Sicomba's laughing tone say.

Evelyn would've laughed if it didn't hurt so much. She slowly sat up. Elizabeth handed her something and she drank it, tasting the familiar taste of Nectar.

"You completely drained yourself." Elizabeth said.

"Oops." Evelyn said.

"Good news is, the Chimera's long gone."

"Well, I don't think it would be without Sicomba's awesome godly skills." Evelyn joked. "Where are Mary and Louise?"

"In the car. Mary is watching Louise. None of us knew how to do anything, so we were trying to get you to wake up. We need you to help her."

Evelyn became worried.

"Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a long and tiring walk to the car, Evelyn and Sicomba climbed into the backseat where Louise was.

"Holy Thor," Sicomba said, "are legs supposed to bend that way?"

"No, stupid." Louise muttered, biting on a towel. Her face was beaded with sweat, and she definitely looked in pain.

"Okay, Louise. I think you broke your Tibia. I'm going to set it now. It's going to be extremely painful." Evelyn said.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"I wasn't going to lie to you." Evelyn said, and she carefully grabbed Louise's leg, and with a swift motion, jerked it back into place. Louise let out a cry of pain, and a few tears escaped from her eyes, but she held in most of her pain. Sicomba handed Evelyn some wood and duct tape, and together they made a splint for Louise.

"We better get out of here." Evelyn said. "Before something else comes. I'll drive, I think you pumped enough power in to keep it going." She said to Sicomba.

He nodded.

"I'll stay back here with her."

"Okay, give her some of this, but not too much at once." Evelyn said tossing him a bag of ambrosia.

"So who wants to sit in the back with them? You'll be pretty squished…"

"I will." Mary volunteered quickly. She looked pretty excited to be squished.

"Right-O. Let's go. We've got a long way to go."

And so the five Demigods drove off, toward whatever danger awaited them next.

**Author's Note: So there you go! Louise broke her leg, and we had philly cheesesteaks! Yay! So, yeah. Off to Kansas. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay, another chapter! I am still waiting for A Very Potter Senior Year. The minute it comes you become less important, sorry. **

Dalia drank the cup of plant poison and put a pained expression on her face. She always pretended the poison hurt her, because she feared if she didn't, they would hurt her even more.

"Now hurry up and tend the soil. The seeds need to be planted tonight."

Dalia looked up at the white-haired boy in disdain, but stuck her hands in the soil like he told her to. He had been watching over her for a week now, he seemed to be her personal guard.

_Please come get me out of this hell hole._

Dalia held back the tears in her eyes, and kept urging power into the soil. When she finally took her hands away, the ground glowed with power, illuminating the tall walls.

"Plant them." The boy said. Dalia had noticed he was always cool and calculated. It annoyed the crap out of her.

Dalia, with shaking hands pulled out a bag of glowing silver seeds. They radiated power. Enough power to destroy the gods. Dalia dug a hole in the dark dirt of the soil beneath her, and with a silent sob, dropped in the seed. She felt the power dig through the soil and bury itself into the building. It was absolutely packed with power. She covered up the dirt and cowered.

"What about the rest?" the boy asked, sneering.

"They must be planted one by one…. For maximum power." Dalia said with a shaking voice. She wasn't lying though, what she said was entirely true.

"Fine." The boy said grudgingly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The boy walked over to it, and Dalia heard quick whispers, and the door shut. She let the tears silently fall down her face. Her stomach screamed at her. She hadn't been fed in days. She stared at the seeds in her hand, examining one up close. She wished they were beans, instead of seeds. Suddenly, she heard the doorknob turning, and in surprise, her hand slipped, sending the seed into her mouth, and down her throat. She widened her eyes as she felt the power of it spreading through her.

The boys blue eyes peered in and Dalia tried to look innocent.

"We must go after them. Some other guard can watch her. They are more important."

"Both of us?"

"Yes."

Dalia looked up. The second voice had been the familiar voice she had heard before. With the power of the celestial seed, she could see clearly, and when she saw who stood behind the white-haired boy, a gasp came out of her mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn kept her fingers gripped on the steering wheel. It was a couple days after the incident in Philadelphia, and Louise's leg had almost completely healed. Her and Sicomba took turns driving, since they looked the oldest. They hadn't been pulled over yet, but that was probably because every time they saw a cop Evelyn kicked up the mist around their car. Evelyn could now feel the power in the car fading away, and she knew it wouldn't make it much longer. She figured they should find somewhere they could stop and get some food. Unfortunately, they were literally in the middle of nowhere. They were driving through West Virginia, and all Evelyn could see were small mountains everywhere. Up ahead though, she saw a sign. They were close to a ski resort. That would have to do.

"We're stopping guys. This car's nearly dead."

The others sighed. The car was their only source of comfort now. It was like their little home away from… camp? Well, not for much longer. Evelyn pulled into the ski resort as the car puttered into death. She mourned the poor car for a moment before pulling on a jacket from her backpack and hopped outside with the others. Louise stood up, testing her leg, but she seemed to be okay. The five walked up to the building and went inside. Evelyn pointed to the restaurant inside and they all headed gratefully over. They hadn't had a proper meal since cheesesteaks.

They all sat down and ordered some food. Evelyn, Elizabeth, and Sicomba got pizza while Louise and Mary both got sandwiches. They sat and ate gratefully, enjoying some real food. After a while Evelyn noticed a boy in the corner who kept staring at them. At first she just thought he was just checking them out, and she ignored it because he was wearing a Stetson, and Stetsons are cool. But after a while she thought the blue eyed, white haired boy was being creepy. He shifted and Evelyn saw a flash of metal.

_Oh no._

She looked around the table, trying to catch someone's eye. Finally Sicomba looked over. She looked into his blue eyes then gestured over to the boy. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Hey guys, maybe we should go skiing." Sicomba said inconspicuously.

"Wait?" Elizabeth said.

Sicomba looked at the boy and Elizabeth's eyes widened. The five of them casually got up and the boy also stood.

_Oh crap._

Evelyn knew he was either extremely dangerous, or extremely stupid, because she knew he knew they knew he was following them. They walked out to the ski room, and he followed them. The five Demigods calmly walked outside, and so did the boy behind them. As they walked through the snow on the small mountain, he carefully slid out a knife. Only Evelyn noticed, and she waited to the last second.

She tackled Elizabeth, sending both of them to the ground as a blade went whizzing about their heads.

"Run!" Evelyn yelled, pulling Elizabeth along. They started running, dodging random skiers and snowboarders walking to hills.

Suddenly there was another boy in a ski mask, joined with the other boy.

"Oh great, now there's two." Evelyn muttered. She looked around. The only way out was the ski lift. She looked at Sicomba.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded.

"Louise's leg though."

"I'll be fine." She muttered.

"Problem is," Mary interjected as the two boys moved closer, "once we get up, we need a way down."

Evelyn cursed. Then she looked to her left and saw a stack of skis and boots.

_How uncanny and strangely useful. Thank you gracious luck god…. Whatever your name is._

Evelyn dived for the pile before the boys could see what she was doing, and threw random boots at everyone. She grabbed a handful of skis and some snowboards and jumped onto the lift, pulling Elizabeth and Louise with her. She glanced back, but saw Sicomba and Mary jumping on before the two boys could reach them.

Evelyn quickly put on the boots and attatched the skis. She gave Louise some as well, and a snowboard to Elizabeth.

"Anyone know how to ski?" Evelyn asked.

"Nope." Both of them replied.

"Well… I know how to waterski, but I feel like this'll be different."

The two others looked grim.

"Okay, look. If we… When we get to the bottom, we wait for each other. We'll fight if we have to, but don't split up, okay?"

The others nodded. They were almost to the top.

"See ya guys." Louise said, and they jumped off, splitting in different directions. Evelyn didn't know a thing about skiing, she had only ever been cross-country skiing before. She tried to copy what people did on T.V., and she only had fallen twice so far…

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. She turned her head to see what it was, and saw the ski mask dude on a snowboard following her. He was actually doing some cool tricks on his way down.

"IMPRESSIVE!" Evelyn screamed as she half skied, half fell down the slope.

The boy didn't answer, but she thought she heard a chuckle. Who knew evil people had a sense of humor? She tried her best to speed up, but she knew she wasn't as fast as this guy. She felt him gaining on her.

_Go go go go go go…_

Her skis weren't really listening though, or they didn't care. Suddenly, she was on the ground, her face in the snow, not really knowing what was happening. Only when she felt arms holding her down did she realize the guy had tackled her.

He turned her over and held a knife to her face. She looked cooly up at him, but couldn't tell much from the ski mask.

"Gonna kill me then?"

The boy hesitated, then picked her up, shaking his head. Evelyn knew he wouldn't, she was what the enemy called, "useful." Brother was the child of the prophecy, and she had super amazing water skills. Of course the enemy wanted her. The boy took her down the hill the rest of the way.

When they were near the bottom, he pulled off his ski mask, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes. Familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"BEN?!" Evelyn shouted, confused. But she was mostly relieved, and thankful. "Thank the gods!" she said, hugging him. He paused for a moment, stunned, but then hugged her back, squeezing her tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! What in the name of Hades are you doing here?!" Evelyn couldn't believe it.

"I-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Oh good." A voice said. Evelyn turned, expecting a familiar face, but saw instead the white haired boy. "You got her. Take her to Kronos, he wants her right away. Good job."

"Sure thing Steven." Ben replied.

Evelyn stared at Ben, then the other boy, then Ben again. There was no way… Ben was NOT a traitor. He was basically Evelyn's best friend. He was her most trusted ally. He was… he was…

"No." Evelyn muttered. "No. No, no, no."

"Come on." Ben said, pushing her toward a car. He shoved her in the passenger seat and jumped into the drivers seat. Before she could argue, he was driving away.

"Ben. What are you- Stop this car! Elizabeth, Louise, Sicomba… they're all back there! Go back! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up Ev."

"Don't call me that."

Ben looked over at her with sad eyes. Evelyn wanted those sad eyes to go away. She wanted the happy, joking boy from camp. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

"The others are fine. They'll be coming too."

"Shut up Ben. What is going on?"

Ben said, nothing but kept driving.

"BEN WILLIAMS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ben pulled over and hit the brakes. Evelyn turned to him, but he was already out of the car, and pulling her into the woods on the side of the road.

"What are you… get your hands off me!"

Ben let go and held up his hands when they got to a clearing.

"Happy?"

"No," Evelyn said bitterly, "my best friend just betrayed me, while my other friends are back with some psycho evil guy, and one of my other best friends is in a dark room with Kronos being forced to grow seeds that will kill both her and my father along with all the other gods who make the world go round!"

"This isn't my fault."

"You're helping!"

"I have to!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Evelyn screamed at him. "This is why you were acting so weird and withdrawn at camp, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You traitor." Evelyn said, with venom in her words. Ben winced. His eyes were so sad… Evelyn almost felt empathy toward him, but… No. She couldn't feel sorry for him, she couldn't understand him.

He walked up to her and grabbed her elbows, looking into her green eyes with his blue ones.

"I did this to save your life, okay?"

"You just tackled me on a ski hill and now you're literally driving me straight into Kronos' hands. I don't think you're doing me any favors, Ben."

"He said if I joined him, he wouldn't hurt you!" Ben said, obviously frustrated and angry.

"He lied! And what makes me so special anyway!" Evelyn said.

"I wasn't kidding that one time in Truth or Dare. I honestly would marry you, you know." Ben said with sadness. Evelyn felt a pang of something in her chest, and looking at Ben's torn face, she realized what she had never realized before. She liked Ben, she really did. And that's why this hurt so much. She knew somewhere in her heart that her best friend was already gone.

"Great way to make an impression, Ben."

"I'm sorry! Okay? I just… I don't want you to die! That prophecy…"

"Is about Percy!" Evelyn yelled, "It was ALWAYS about Percy. I thought you knew that."

"I didn't." he said quietly.

Evelyn felt like crying.

"I want Ben back. The one who ran around camp in his underwear singing the goofy goober song. The one who covered me in honey. The one who helped me plan Dalia's 'wedding'."

"That's still me." Ben whispered.

"No." Evelyn said with disdain and sadness, "it isn't."

Ben just leaned down and kissed her forehead, then took her back to the car, where she got in willingly, and the whole ride to Kronos, kept her head facing the window, trying to hide the tears.

**Author's Note: AH CRAP! Ben's a traitor**** Shame, right? The light-hearted, funny, caring one. Yeah, it's depressing. But he did it for love! Haha, idiot. Sorry to put all that intense crap on you at once. Pretty depressing chapter altogether really. But, if you are feeling down, go read Chapter 4 again! Ben dancing around in his underwear! Oh, the good old days. It's much sadder now you know he's a traitor, isn't it? Well. There's my sad stuff for the day. Good night!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm back! Don't kill me! I know it's been a long time! *cringe* Are you ready? Things are getting intense… oh no. So, if you forgot, Ben's a traitor, Evelyn has been separated from the group and is traveling to Kronos with Ben, and the others are with Steven, the strange white-haired boy. And that's what you missed on Demigods' Destiny. :D**

"Where's Evelyn?!" Elizabeth screamed for the fifteenth time.

"She's with an old friend of yours." Steven said cooly. The four Demigods Sicomba, Elizabeth, Louise, and Mary sat in the back of a white van (very inconspicuous) with the boy, Steven driving in front.

"Luke?!" Louise asked, horrified.

"Not yet." Steven said with a small smile. It was more a smirk, actually.

The four Demigods looked at each other sadly. Evelyn had gone missing, and they were all captured by some goons. They didn't know where they were going, but they assumed they were headed toward Kronos.

And that was the one place they didn't want to go.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you need some lunch?" Ben asked quietly to Evelyn. She hadn't looked at him the entire way. He had begun to play her favorite songs, but she didn't react.

"No."

"Ev, you can't starve yourself."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Please Ev. Don't shut me out. You've got to understand…"

Evelyn said nothing. If he really cared he would pull over. No. In fact, he would turn around and help her save the others. Then he would help her save Dalia. Evelyn ached to turn to him and talk to him, and take his hand, but she couldn't. She just kept staring out the window.

"Ev, if I don't take you, he'll kill me."

"Then you should die. Die rather than betray your friends."

"Can you bring a fandom into everything?"

"Yes."

"He'll kill you too."

"Happy to oblige."

"Don't say that."

"Shut up Ben."

Basically the entire trip to Kansas went about in this way. Evelyn didn't speak, and Ben always tried to make her. They did, after a while, stop for food. Evelyn's stomach unfortunately betrayed her. In that moment, the two were almost like they used to be.

"Ev, your stomach is louder than a rhino."

"I'm not hungry."

"You sound like Samwise Gamgee."

"Well, Mr. Benjamin, thank you."

Ben chuckled and Evelyn actually cracked a smile. She finally looked over and saw Ben's smiling face, and everything seemed so normal. She was just taking a car ride with her best friend, and golden haired side-kick.

"If we're getting food we're getting Dairy Queen." Evelyn said grudgingly.

"Oreo Cheesequake?"

"How in the name of Hades do you know my ice cream order?"

"You're my best friend, Ev. Of course I know your ice cream order."

"Well yours is Reese's…."

Ben laughed, and for a moment, Evelyn did too. Then she remembered what Ben had done, and withdrew herself, turning to the window. Ben sighed.

"At least I had you back for a minute." Then he turned up the music, and they didn't speak again until they reached Kansas.

OoOoOoOoO

"We have to get out of here!" Mary whispered.

The four of them were sitting in the back of a white van (super inconspicuous!) driving through who knows where.

"Well if you have any ideas, please let us know!" Louise hissed. They were all extremely frustrated.

"Guys. Chances are they're taking us to Kansas, so we're heading straight to Dalia anyway." Elizabeth said calmly. Being the Athena one, she was pretty calm and calculated about it.

"Or they're taking us to some random other headquarters in the country…" Sicomba said angrily from a corner.

The others groaned.

"Then we have to escape, then get to Kansas." Louise said.

"We're only in Kentucky, it's two states away." Sicomba muttered.

"Better escape and travel than be in here." Elizabeth said.

"Sicomba might have a point…" Mary said, blushing.

"Oh don't let your stupid crush get in the way of saving Dalia." Louise said angrily to her.

"Shut up!" Mary said, almost yelling.

"Shhhh!" Elizabeth said with her finger over her mouth.

Louise and Mary sat back, their arms crossed.

"We have to get out of here." Elizabeth said. "It's final."

"Well how?" Louise asked.

"I've got a plan." Elizabeth said with a wicked grin. For the first time in a day, they all looked at each other and smiled. They had a plan.

They sat together, whispering for about an hour. Then, when the sun started to set, they nodded, and got into position. Sicomba lay his hand on the side of the van and concentrated. The others watched and listened. Suddenly, the car shuddered, and started to slow down. Sicomba smiled. Soon they had stopped altogether. They heard a yell from the driver's seat in front of them and suddenly the back doors were open.

"Did one of you do that?!" Steven, the white-haired goon asked angrily.

"No… how do you expect us to control a car?" Mary said calmly.

"Fine." He said, pushing the doors shut and walking to the front. Louise threw her knife with perfect accuracy and it landed between the doors right before they closed, leaving an opening. Sicomba looked at her, impressed.

"You're good." He said with appraisal.

"Yes, yes I am." She said smiling.

"Stop flirting and move!" Mary said, a hint of jealousy on her tongue.

Sicomba slowly pushed the van doors open and hefted his hammer. He snuck around the side of the van to the front. Then, from behind, he slammed Steven the goon's head with the butt of his hammer, sending him flying into the hood.

At the same time, Elizabeth took two very powerful blunt arrows, and hit the two other goons in the forehead. They were both knocked out. Mary and Elizabeth dragged the three boys into the back of the van, took their keys and locked the van, with them inside.

"Well that went better than expected." Sicomba said, smiling.

"Question, why didn't we steal the van?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kronos would recognize it. He'll be looking for it." Louise replied.

"Right, so… how do we get to Kansas?" Elizabeth asked.

"How 'bout horses?" Mary said pointing. They all looked, and right by them was a pasture filled with horses.

"How convenient!" Louise said, vaulting herself over the fence with ease. The others followed and they stood, looking at the horses.

"Too bad Evelyn isn't here… she's great with horses." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Don't worry," Louise said, putting a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "we'll rescue her AND Dalia. You'll see."

Elizabeth nodded. The four Demigods then made their way through the pasture, picking out horses. When they were all up and mounted, (Which took a lot of swearing and falling off), they rode west, toward Kansas.

OoOoOoOoO

Finally, Ben pulled into an abandoned parking lot in front of an old, decrepit building. Evelyn hopped out, throwing her empty blizzard cup into the back of the car. It was amazing how two underage kids could drive across the country without being noticed by a single cop. She started sauntering toward the building, prepared to make an entrance.

"Ev!" Ben yelled, running up to meet her.

"What?" Evelyn replied, not turning around.

"Do I seriously not get a goodbye?" he asked.

Evelyn stopped.

"You don't deserve one." She said, still not turning around.

"I know." Ben said.

Evelyn just shook her head, forcing back the tears.

"_Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone…"_

_ Shut up brain!_

Then she kept walking. She walked straight up to the door, and walked inside, never looking back.

When Evelyn got inside there were two guards at the door. She knocked one out with a quick blow to the back of the neck, and pushed the other against a wall, holding a dagger (which Ben nicely let her keep) to his throat.

"Take me to your leader." She snarled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ride Shadowfax! Show us the meaning of haste!" Sicomba said rather dramatically, smiling. The others laughed at the wonderful _Lord of the Rings_ reference. They were riding through the country side, looking for Kansas. They realized sometime during the night that they didn't know where they were supposed to go, but hopefully they would be led to it by some awesome lucky demigod stuff.

"Hey look!" Mary said pointing.

There was a large rainbow, easily visible even in the dark leading somewhere in front of them.

"Iris is on our side, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Louise replied.

"Well then let's follow the Awesome Godly Path of Destiny!" she shouted, riding a little faster. They all sped up, following the rainbow, glad that for once a god had decided to help them.

**Okay, I know it's short (avoids thrown food) and bad (avoids thrown television) and I'm sorry! (avoids thrown horse) But I am having SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK! Seriously, this quest is killing me. KILLING ME. Oh uh… sorry Dalia. But seriously, review me your criticism, I'll try to have another chapter up soon! (yeah that's what you said last time) OH SHUSH YOU!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So here we are again! I hope it hasn't been too long/: So here's what you missed on Demigods' Destiny. Ben's totally a bad guy and he took Evelyn to Kronos and Dalia, and she totally didn't even say goodbye. Ouch. And all the other kids are riding some horses to Kansas, and following a giant rainbow that just appeared out of nowhere. And that's what you missed on… Demigods' Destiny!**

The still scared looking guard pointed to a door, and then swallowed hard. Evelyn rolled her eyes. Kronos seriously needed some better security. She gave the boy a two finger salute, and walked into the door. She looked up to see Luke/Kronos' golden eyes on her.

"Sup." She said calmly. Luke smiled. Or Kronos. Whatever.

"Well, Evelyn Jackson. First time you haven't been thrown in my doors, I believe." He chuckled. Evelyn shrugged.

"Changing it up, you know?"

"Yes, I do."

"So where's Dalia? I request being imprisoned with her."

"Not so fast Jackson. I have a proposition for you."

Evelyn paused, her mind racing. She wondered if he'd ask her to join him. He never had before, but that's because she was so un-cooperative. Maybe now he would… what if she said yes?

"You say you're changing it up? Well why don't you change sides. I know you think we're all evil, but we're not. We're trying to make a better world. A whole new world. Come to the dark side Evelyn."

Evelyn cringed internally. They knew her weakness of references!

"I know what you're thinking. No way, right? But think about it. This could be your chance. You're chance to be the best." He said, standing and walking to her, "you think you're inferior to your brother right? Everyone thinks he's the best, they don't care about you. Just because he was born a few minutes before you. But this is your chance to one up him. You can beat him for once. You can be the better twin."

Evelyn's mind swayed. Be better than Percy… better than Percy. Percy always got all the attention. Even though Evelyn was the one who grew up with the gods. Percy was the best. She could be better. She could be better.

Luke/Kronos' gold eyes shone.

"Come on Evelyn. You can be the superior twin, you can have the power, you can even have that boy that likes you so much. Ben. Come on. What do you say?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were almost there. The rainbow was getting closer to the ground. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

"We need a plan." Sicomba said.

"Well, first step. We walk the rest of the way. I'm pretty sure they'll notice four kids on horses riding in, and my legs can't take this anymore." Elizabeth said. The others nodded their agreement. They all hopped down on wobbly legs. Sicomba caught Louise before she fell. They looked ahead.

"We sneak in, get Dalia, and get out. Simple." Louise said.

The others looked wary.

"But-" Elizabeth started, but Sicomba cut her off,

"When do our plans work anyway?"

They all realized that was a fantastic point, and started walking again. They hoped they weren't too late. They almost hoped Evelyn had already gotten Dalia out. But they knew that it was hopeless.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dalia stared at the dirt underneath her. Eight of the ten seeds were planted. Two days. That gave them two days to stop it. Two days and the gods would be destroyed. Suddenly the doors opened. Dalia looked up to see a figure thrown in by her. She crawled over and saw it was Evelyn.

"Evelyn! Thank the gods!" Dalia said, hugging her tight. Evelyn hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Dalia as well.

"Not much of a rescue mission, huh?" she said quietly.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're here… where are the others?"

"I… I don't know."

Dalia looked at the ground. At least she had Evelyn. But she didn't know where the others were. She didn't know if they were okay. She prayed to the gods that they were okay. She wouldn't be able to cope if she found out something had happened to them.

"What happened?" she asked Evelyn. Evelyn looked up, and then told the story, right from the beginning. She started with her dream, and her sudden initiative to come and find her. Then she told her about the others coming, and the hellhound attack, and finding the car and everything. She ended with Ben bringing her here. She stared at the ground.

"I… can't believe. Thank you." Dalia said.

"Someone has to save the world." Evelyn joked. Dalia smiled. They talked until Dalia fell asleep, and Evelyn found herself thinking. She couldn't stop… thinking. She thought about Luke, and how he used to be a nice kid. She thought about Ben, and how mad she was when she found out about his betrayal. She thought about Percy, and how much she cared about him, even if she took him for granted sometimes. And she thought about that little scythe charm on the bracelet that now lay hidden in her pocket.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four Demigods stood in a patch of trees looking onto a crumbling building in a parking lot.

"Why does Kronos always have to have creepy places as his hideouts?" Mary asked.

The others just looked at her.

"He's Kronos." Sicomba said. Mary blushed, embarrassed.

"Okay. So, I'll take out any guards there may be, and you guys go and find Dalia. Avoid Kronos." Louise said. "Got it."

"Yep. Best plan ever." Elizabeth said, her stomach churning.

"I know… but it'll have to do." Louise said. "Ready? Go!"

The four rushed to the building as quick as they could and slipped into the door. There were surprisingly no guards. Louise led them through the building, and they looked everywhere for any sign of Evelyn or Dalia. The halls were eerily silent and empty. They finally opened one door, and inside were two figures huddled in a pile of glowing dirt. The four of them rushed in.

"Evelyn, Dalia!" Elizabeth shouted, running to them.

Evelyn opened her eyes and looked at them. Her eyes widened and then got very sad.

"You're here." She said.

"Yes, now come on!" Sicomba said, grabbing her hand to pull her along. But Evelyn didn't budge.

"We can't." she said.

Mary shook Dalia who woke up, her eyes still full of sleep.

"What do you mean?" Sicomba asked.

"It's a trap." Evelyn replied. Suddenly the door slammed and they turned to see Luke walking in, twirling his scythe around lazily.

"Good job children. You managed to walk straight into my trap."

The six Demigods just looked at him sadly. He smiled.

"Well in two days, none of it will matter anymore. I'll leave you to… catch up." He laughed and then left.

The kids looked at each other and then collapsed into a giant group hug. Many tears were shed and they couldn't stop hugging.

"What are we gonna do?" Mary said once they had calmed down.

"I don't know." Evelyn whispered, "but for now, get some sleep."

The others looked at each other, then lay down in the dirt and closed their eyes. Soon almost everyone was asleep. Sicomba still sat up, singing softly to himself, and Evelyn drifted in and out of consciousness. Suddenly she started hearing what Sicomba was singing. He was singing about Louise.

Evelyn sat up, and he started, then let out a breath.

"It's just you."

She stared at him.

"You have to ask her out." She said bluntly.

"Who?" he said, blushing slightly.

"Louise, idiot." She said sarcastically.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"What if she doesn-"

"What if we die tomorrow?" Evelyn interjected. "What then, huh?"

Sicomba realized suddenly how much danger they were in. He sighed.

"Maybe."

Evelyn sighed.

"You better."

Sicomba laughed quietly. Then a flash of metal caught his eye. He looked closer.

"Hey, Ev. What's that hanging out of your pocket?"

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Sort of. Ish. But who would've thought that would happen?! I didn't. Seriously, I totally changed the plot while I was writing this. But tell me what you think. PLEASE! Kisses and cookies for all of you**** (::)(::)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, or **_**Heroes of Olympus**_**, all rights to Rick Riordan. **

**Author's Note: (Guess who forgot to put a disclaimer…)**

Evelyn was on top of Sicomba, pinning him down, one hand over his mouth and the other holding a knife to his throat. He swung his fists, trying to hit her, but she didn't budge.

"Honestly Sicomba, will you _shut up?!" _Evelyn hissed yet another time. Sicomba glared at her, his eyes crackling.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She said. He began to thrash again. She pressed the knife deeper into his neck.

"Shut up!" she hissed. His eyes dared her to do it, they told her to plunge the knife deeper. She pointed the knife at Louise's sleeping form.

"Shut up." She said quietly again. His form became still, his eyes full of anger, hate, betrayal, and disbelief. Well… the disbelief was fading. But anger, hate and betrayal? There was plenty of that.

"I'm going to remove my hand now… just… don't do anything, kay?" Evelyn said, slowly removing her hands and leaning back on her heels, unpinning him. He stared at her with glaring eyes.

"Traitor." He spat, his words full of venom. Evelyn winced, his words cutting into her like a knife. She sighed:

"Sicomba… listen I-"

"No. Words are lies. You're a lie. I can't believe it… actually I can. At first I couldn't though. I thought it was some sort of plan, to get Kronos' information. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized. You're the perfect spy. Everyone trusts you. No one would even suspect you! That's why Kronos never asked you to join him… isn't it? You were already on his side. We thought it was because he knew you'd never join him! And look at you now. And the best part is that you are completely willing to kill us. You could slit our throats without blinking an eye. But no matter how much we convince ourselves you're the enemy, none of us could ever bring ourselves to hurt _you._" Sicomba said, his words laced with anger.

Evelyn stared at him, her stomach feeling empty and her heart heavy in her chest.

"You don't understand…"

"No, I don't. I don't understand how you could just leave your friends, your brother!"

Evelyn clenched her jaw.

"He's half the reason I did this."

Sicomba scoffed.

"It must be so _hard _for you to be the second most powerful Demigod in the world. I can't imagine your _sacrifice_. Grow up Evelyn!"

"Don't you tell me to grow up!"

Sicomba just stared at the wall.

"You know what you are Evelyn? You know what you've become? You're a sith. You are a freaking sith. I hope you're happy with yourself." He said. He then crawled back to the others and laid on his back.

"Aren't you going to rat me out?" Evelyn asked.

"No." he said, then closed his eyes, not even looking at her. Evelyn then stood up and left, using the scythe charm to get out of the room. She walked around, fuming, until she ran into someone. She looked up.

"Ben."

OoOoOoOoO

"What in the name of Hades are you doing?" he hissed at her.

She shrugged and spread her arms:

"Taking a walk."

"What if… _he _catches you?"

"If you're talking about Luke, then I suppose we'll just have a nice pleasant chat about how the weather is just so nice for killing people today."

"What?!"

"Honestly, Ben. Don't be a hypocrite."

His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"No. No way…"

"Ben you can't honestly be-"

"Think about how mad you were at me! Think about how betrayed you felt! Now everyone, EVERYONE will feel that way. How could you do that?"

"Oh I am SORRY! I am SO sorry we're on the same side now. I'm sorry that I betrayed my brother and my parents and all my friends for you. That must be so hard for you!" she said, trying to block her tears.

He stopped.

"You… you did it for me?"

"Yes you idiot."

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds, and then Ben wrapped his arms around her, and they hugged each other, trying not to think about what they had done.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A little before dawn Evelyn crept back into the dirt-floored room. Ben was still mad at her, no matter what she said or did. She looked at Sicomba sadly, but he was sleeping now. She shoved the charm deep into her pocket and sat down. Now that she had time to think about it, she couldn't believe it. What was she doing? Her stomach was filled with… she didn't even know what emotion it was but sure it didn't feel good. She thought of who she had been before, the stubborn girl who always did what was right and was always there for her friends.

_ Well now you're the back-stabbing traitor who's going to kill her friends. I hope you have fun with that!_

Evelyn sighed and laid her face in the dirt. She stayed that way until she heard someone moving. She looked up and saw Elizabeth looking at her.

"Were you crying?" she asked, examining her face.

"No, of course not." Evelyn said stubbornly.

Elizabeth smiled a bit.

"Yeah sure." She said, smirking. But then her eyes went out of focus and her expression turned a bit sad.

"Liz? You okay?" Evelyn asked quietly, honestly concerned.

"Yeah… I miss Sam." She said quietly. Evelyn was puzzled for a moment, then remembered. Sam had been her super cool dork date to Dalia's wedding. She had forgotten in all the mess that had happened afterward. Now that Evelyn thought about it, she had seen Elizabeth with him a lot.

"I'm sorry… are you guys…?"

"Sort of." Elizabeth said. "I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

_If she dies…_

_ Shut up mind!_

Evelyn sighed.

"You'll see him again."

Elizabeth looked up at her.

"You really think so?"

Evelyn just looked at her. What could she say? She then looked back down. Suddenly Louise moved.

"Ugh!" she said with a moan. "I hate mornings."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well hello Sunshine." She said in a cheery voice. Louise sat up and glared at her. Elizabeth just laughed again. This made Sicomba stir and get up. When he saw Evelyn he met her eye and they had a silent stare down. It went a little something like this:

_Sicomba: Oh hello traitor. I see you haven't killed anyone yet._

_ Evelyn: You won't let me explain so… how can I explain?!_

_ Sicomba: You threatened to kill Louise right after I told you I wanted to ask her out, I don't need your false explanations!_

_ Evelyn: I never would've actually killed her!_

_ Sicomba: No, I'm sure you only meant to maim or seriously injure!_

_ Evelyn: Stop with the freaking references! You know it's my weakness…_

_ Sicomba: I'll be sure to quote a movie when you're about to kill me._

_ Evelyn: …_

_ Sicomba: …_

_ Evelyn: ..._

_ Sicomba: …_

Louise: Why are you staring at each other?

And with that, they're silent grudge match ended, and they looked at the others, steaming. Evelyn then realized stubbornness was her fatal flaw. She would do nearly anything to prove she was right, even if she wasn't. Oops.

Dalia suddenly sat up.

"Today. They'll be done today."

No one questioned what she was talking about. They just stared at each other in horror.

"We need a plan." Louise said.

"When do our plans actually work?" Sicomba asked, "we plan, we get there, and all Hades breaks loose."

_Evelyn: Screw you and your evil referencing powers!_

"Still… we should make a plan." Evelyn suggested.

"I completely disagree." Sicomba said, fuming.

"Did we miss something?" Louise asked.

"Yeah… you guys are seriously tense." Elizabeth remarked.

"We're FINE!" Evelyn and Sicomba said at the same time, which caused them to look at each other, then angrily look away.

"Right…" Louise said, "Dalia, you wake up Mary and we'll plan this thing."

OoOoOoOoO

"This is not working!" Mary said in exasperation. They had been sitting there for two hours and accomplished absolutely nothing plan-wise.

"We can't stop the seeds growing and we can't kill Kronos!" Elizabeth said. Louise sighed.

"There has to be a way!" she said. Suddenly Dalia, who had hardly spoken the entire time spoke up. The others had noticed she'd been a little withdrawn.

"There is… one way to stop the seeds." She said. The others looked at her.

"Wait… Dalia," Evelyn said, "it's not…"

"If a Demigod's blood is spilt on the seeds…"

"NO." the others said together.

"It's the only way." She said calmly.

Sicomba stared at Evelyn and she looked away, her heart heavy.

"None of us are going to die." She said. Saying that made it sound like she was on Kronos' side to Sicomba, but she wasn't going to suggest they kill Dalia or anyone else.

"Well what else-" Elizabeth started, but her sentence was cut off by the door opening. In walked Steven, their favorite white haired helper of Kronos.

"Hello," Elizabeth said, "did you have fun getting out of that van?" she asked with a small smirk.

The boy gazed at her cooly.

"You soon won't be smirking." He said, walking to the wall. He pressed a certain tile and a button appeared. He pressed it and the ground began to hum. An opening appeared above them and they blinked at the sunlight. Suddenly the opening was getting closer. Then they realized that they, in fact, were raising higher and higher. They were on a platform.

They looked around when they reached the top and realized they were on a giant cliff that they hadn't seen from the front of the building. Apparently they'd been in a weird basement type room. Around them were many un-familiar people… well mostly. But two of them were very familiar. Very familiar indeed.

"Ben?!" Mary said, gasping. Evelyn looked at her. She'd forgotten Mary was Ben's sister. That was going to be heartbreaking to watch.

"Kronos." Sicomba said with a much more serious and hateful tone.

"Ah, our guests of honor." Kronos/Luke said with a chuckle. "I'm glad they'll be here to see me take over the gods!"

"It won't work," Sicomba said, glaring, "you forget that the prophecy has to come true. If you take over the gods now, it never will."

Kronos laughed.

"As your friend Evelyn might say," he said, emphasizing the word 'friend', "time can be re-written."

_Why do these people love references so much?!_

Evelyn glared at everyone.

"Dalia my dear, if you would please step forward." Kronos said.

"Why is Ben here?!" Mary asked, still staring at him.

"He betrayed you, get over it." The boy, Steven said.

Mary stared at Ben.

"What?" she said quietly. Evelyn could almost feel her heart breaking at Mary's betrayed and un-believing voice.

Ben looked at her sadly then looked back ahead like a true soldier.

"Moving on!" Kronos said, "Dalia, please come forward."

Dalia stepped forward calmly.

"If you would do the honors." He said, gesturing at the dirt, which was obviously glowing even in the daylight.

Dalia knelt down, about to put her hands into the dirt.

"Not if I can help it!" Louise yelled, kicking one of their guards in the gut and grabbing his sword."

Suddenly, Sicomba had knocked two guards down and taken their swords as well. He tossed one to Elizabeth and Mary took off her earrings, transforming them into her bow and arrow. Feeling weaponless, Evelyn punched a guard and took his sword. Kronos only laughed.

"Fools. You think you can beat me? Try beating this!" Suddenly, the ground shook.

"Guys…" Evelyn said, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, a giant serpent burst over the side of the cliff, blocking the sun and casting a giant, horrifying shadow on them.

"What is _that_?!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Jormungand." Sicomba muttered.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked.

"The Midgard Serpent… SPLIT!" he cried as the serpent came flying down toward them. They jumped apart as he hit, sending dirt everywhere.

"It's venom is lethal, even to gods! Don't get near its mouth!" Sicomba yelled, his black hair flying around.

"Oh thanks for that advice, I was planning on giving it a dental check-up!" Evelyn screamed sarcastically.

"Finish the seeds, NOW!" Kronos screamed at Dalia, and she slowly lowered her hands into the dirt.

"Guys!" Mary screamed, turning to look at them. Suddenly, the serpent's tail came flying toward her.

"MARY!" Elizabeth yelled, but suddenly, Ben came flying out of nowhere, knocking her out of the way.

_You go Ben._

"ATTACK!" Kronos yelled to his stunned guards. Suddenly, they sprang into action. Suddenly, everyone seemed to be fighting off at least three guards, except Evelyn, of course. She started running toward Dalia and Kronos.

That's when she heard a scream. She turned and saw Elizabeth screaming at Sicomba, and she could see why. The serpent's head was right behind him, its glowing eyes staring at him. Sicomba slowly turned around, backing up in fear. Just then, Louise's voice rang out:

"YO SERPENT! COME AT ME BRO!" she shouted, hefting up her sword. The Serpent turned its eyes on her and she lifted her sword higher, then charged. Evelyn watched in horror as Louise jumped onto the beast, shoving her sword into its eye. It reared up, throwing her off, and she landed with a thud on the grassy ground. Sicomba stared at her in amazement while fighting off a guard. Louise got up and dusted herself off.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sicomba yelled, his voice carrying despite the wind. She looked over in surprise then grinned and gave a thumbs up. She then charged at the serpent again.

"GIVE ME MY SWORD BACK!"

Evelyn grinned, but suddenly there was a giant burst of blue light. Everyone stopped and looked at Dalia. The dirt below her was glowing brighter than ever and Kronos had a huge smile on his face.

"It is almost done!" he said.

Dalia looked up, and Evelyn could see what she was saying in her eyes. Evelyn knew what she had to do. She gripped her sword. Ben ran up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"There's only one way to stop those seeds."

He stared at her.

"No."

"Yes."

The battle roared on around them.

"There's nothing else to be done." She said, looking at him with sad eyes.

Suddenly two screams erupted from behind them. They turned and say Elizabeth and Mary being over-whelmed by guards.

"You get them, I'll try to slow down Dalia." Ben said to her, with a strange look in his eye.

Evelyn nodded and ran over to Elizabeth and Mary, drawing her sword. She swiped, jabbed and parried her way through the guards until she reached them.

"You okay?" she asked. They nodded. She looked at them.

"I'm sorry… There's something I need to do." She said, turning just in time to see Ben slit his own throat over the glowing dirt.

"BEN!" she screamed, the world around her stopping. All sound disappeared, and she felt her heart crumble. She didn't realize she was running until she was kneeling next to him. She put her hand over his throat, trying to make it disappear.

"Perhaps I've repaid my debt." He choked out, before becoming still. A drop of his blood rolled down his neck and hit the dirt. Suddenly, Evelyn was thrown through the air and blinded by blue light. She hit the ground with a thud. She saw the serpent disappear in the light quickly dug the scythe charm out of her pocket, then tossed it into the source of the light. That was the last thing she remembered before the world went black.

**Author's Note: So… it's been like a month. I'm sorry! I've just had tons of homework and been super busy. But I do hope you liked this chapter, and if you liked Ben or shipped Bevelyn (worst ship name ever) I'm sorry. He died. Yup. Well please review what you thought and wait for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: AND THE QUEST IS OVER! Downfall… I now have to think of stuff to write again. UGHHHH! I mean, I have other ideas, but I have to wait a couple chapters to let the quest settle in. And the worst part is, you know who the easiest person to write funny and fun stuff for was? BEN! I should've waited to kill him off…**

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. Why was she on a fluffy mattress instead of a bed of dirt? She turned and looked around, trying to figure out where she was when a familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"You're up."

Evelyn looked up and saw Amy standing over her, looking slightly concerned but mostly relieved. (Probably because she had woken up). She suddenly realized she was in the camp infirmary. Camp. She was home! She didn't know how, but… she was home. She sat up quickly, which caused her vision to blur out for a minute. She let it pass then wrapped her arms around Amy.

Amy laughed.

"Hey sis."

Evelyn smiled and looked around. Dalia was sitting up on a bed near her, looking about as worn down as Evelyn felt. She didn't see the others anywhere. Of course, she and Dalia had been the ones closest to the blast… the blast…

_Ben._

Evelyn suddenly felt sick and her head pounded. She closed her eyes and tried to push her thoughts of Ben out of her mind. It wasn't working very well. She turned back to Amy and managed to say:

"How-"

"According to Sicomba, the serpent thing disappeared in the blast and so did Kronos. He called us and we came to get you." Amy said, cutting her off.

"Oh." Evelyn said, furrowing her eyebrows. That meant Kronos was still out there, stirring up trouble. But they didn't have to worry about that now…

"Speaking of Sicomba, where is he? I need to talk to him…" Evelyn asked Amy.

"Outside." She said pointing, "With Louise. Don't exhaust yourself, okay? You're still weak."

Evelyn nodded and stood up, swaying a little. She got her bearings and headed out the door, blinking her eyes at the startling sunlight. She looked around until she saw the familiar black and brown haired heads of Sicomba and Louise. She walked over to them, slowly. They turned when they saw her coming. Louise gave her a smile, but Sicomba looked at her icily.

"Hey." Evelyn said.

Louise wrapped her up in a big hug without saying anything. Evelyn buried her head in Louise's shoulder and tried not to cry. She would wait until she was alone to cry. She needed to be alone to cry.

When Louise pulled away, Evelyn looked at Sicomba.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He opened his mouth, probably to protest or say no, but Louise spoke first.

"Sure thing," she said, "I'll go see Dalia."

And without time for Sicomba to complain, she ran off, leaving Evelyn and him alone. He glared at her, and it was obvious he still blamed her for everything that had happened… or at least thought she was a dirty back-stabbing traitor.

"Look…" Evelyn said, trying to think of how to word her apology, "I know that you'll never trust me again, but please let me try to explain…"

"I don't want your excuses." Sicomba said angrily to her.

She looked up at him sadly.

"Why didn't you tell the others then?" she asked. He just looked at her, obviously trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"Because I didn't want them to feel as hurt as I did." He finally said.

"No. You had hope for me. And if they never knew… it would be easy for me to come back to you guys… they would still trust me, and you knew you could look out for them."

He looked at her.

"There's no way you can explain your way out of it… you betrayed us, and you can't change that." He said, shaking his head.

Evelyn looked down.

"I acted rashly… you know that's what I do. I'll do anything to prove a point, no matter how stupid it is. You have to know… it was only that day. I haven't been betraying you all these years, and I'd never hurt any of you…"

"You did hurt me! You're one of my best friends and you-"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I think a part of me just wanted to try and help Ben and now he's… he's…." Evelyn said, but she couldn't finish the sentence. Her voice cracked and her eyes filled up with tears. Sicomba looked at her, almost sympathetically.

"Please forgive me… I don't know what I'd do without my guitar buddy… or an X-box…" Evelyn said, trying to keep her joking mood while trying not to cry.

He shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Then he walked away, leaving her by herself.

"… dead." She muttered, finishing the statement. She looked around, but all she saw was him. There's where he sang the Goofy Goober song in his underwear, there's where he fell off the sand dune that one time, there's where she trapped him in the water sphere…

She closed her eyes and tried to block it all out. She ran to her cabin and shut the door. She went and sat on her bunk, tears rolling down her face. She thought about the prophecy, and the quest.

_A favored Daughter of the Goddess Demeter_

_Shall be captured by one who earnestly seeks her,_

_That's about Dalia obviously. She was captured by Kronos who wanted her power._

_And she shall be forced to sow_

_The Celestial Seeds that when they grow_

_Will grant the power of a thousand armies_

_A power to defeat the gods_

_And win the war against all odds_

Still Dalia. She had to plant the Celestial seeds, and they would've defeated the gods had they grown, but they hadn't. They had stopped it.

_And the price that the power will pay_

_The ending of one who has no say_

Suddenly, Evelyn was confused. Dalia hadn't died, she was fine! But then she got to thinking… and her heart felt crushed with her sudden realization.

_It wasn't about Dalia… it was about Ben._

Of course… the power of the seeds had to be stopped, and it was Ben that did it. But he did have a say… Of course prophecies were always worded strangely…

_It's not that he didn't have a say, it's that he didn't say._

"Oh Ben…" Evelyn muttered. When he had told her to go save Mary and Elizabeth… he had known what he was going to do since that moment. He could've told her, but he didn't say…

Evelyn wiped away her falling tears

"I was so stupid… I should've thought… the prophecy said the end of someone… I should've known if we saved Dalia one of my other friends would die…"

Evelyn certainly didn't regret saving Dalia. If she hadn't, the world would probably have ended. She just felt like she could've done more… she felt that maybe she could've saved Ben. But she couldn't have. No one could have.

A knock came at the door. Evelyn quickly wiped away her tears to make sure it didn't look like she'd been crying. She opened the door and saw two familiar faces there.

"Ev!" they cried together, and suddenly she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by both of them at once.

"Jade… Sierra… choking…" she managed to get out. They quickly let go and smiled.

"You're back!" they cried.

Evelyn smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

Suddenly, they both punched her, one punch for each arm.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her arms, "what was that for?!"

"Leaving in the first place!" Jade said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry I went to go save Dalia! Would you rather I wouldn't have?!"

"Of course not!" Sierra said, "But you could've left a note or something."

"Well next time I'll leave a note." Evelyn said, "Happy?"

"Exceedingly." Jade said with a smile. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"So what did I miss?" Evelyn asked, looking at them.

"Nico came back for a bit!" Sierra said immediately, causing Evelyn to smile a bit. It was so obvious Sierra liked him… she hoped it wouldn't get annoying. Jade caught her eye and gave her a look that said 'it already is annoying.' Evelyn smiled at her.

"He left yesterday, though." Jade said.

"Well how inconsiderate." Evelyn said jokingly.

"Let's see what else… not much really." Sierra said, looking deep in thought as if trying to remember if anything more interesting than pizza for dinner had happened.

"Oh! Ben disappeared…" Jade said with an 'I wonder where he went' look. Evelyn coughed a bit.

"I know…"

"How?!" Jade and Sierra asked at once.

"I… I saw him."

"Where is he?" Sierra asked.

Evelyn took a deep breath.

"He's dead." She managed to say. Sierra and Jade stared at her in dis-belief. "I'll explain everything to Chiron and he'll decide how to tell everyone…" Evelyn said. They nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Jade said, looking at her. Evelyn nodded.

"Well… we'll see you later." Sierra said, waving as they walked away. Evelyn smiled as they walked off and waited until they were out of sight to shut the door. She headed over to her bunk and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

OoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth, Sicomba, Louise, Emerson, Sam, Jade, Amy and Sierra all sat outside the cabins in a circle. Louise and Sicomba were sitting together, but they still looked a little awkward. They weren't really used to the 'relationship' thing yet. Elizabeth sat by Sam looking extremely happy to see him, and Emerson sat on her other side, obviously pleased to see her sister alright. They had all been talking and laughing when suddenly Jade said:

"Hey… is Evey alright? She seemed…"

"Guilty?" Sicomba said, at the same time as Elizabeth said:

"Depressed?"

They looked at each other, and then looked back at Jade.

"Yeah… both. When we were talking she seemed a little more withdrawn… I guess it must be Ben that's bothering her right?" Jade said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"She's crushed about it… I think she feels responsible." She said.

"For good reason…" Sicomba muttered, but no one heard him.

"Mary hasn't come out of her cabin since we got back. I can't imagine… I mean he was her brother." Louise said sadly. The others looked sad and mourned the loss of their friend.

"Dalia seems different too…" Elizabeth said, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Yeah, I thought that as well." Louise remarked.

"Really?" Sicomba asked, "I haven't talked to her since but… she wasn't really good friends with Ben, so I doubt that's the reason."

"She doesn't seem sad, just more… withdrawn I guess? She seems…" Elizabeth said, trying to come up with a fitting word for how Dalia had been acting lately.

"Like Nico?" Jade asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "She's been acting like Nico."

"Well that's strange…" Sicomba said. "I guess all that time with Kronos really got to her, huh?"

"I guess…" Louise said. She then looked around. "Do you think she'll start leaving camp and stuff like Nico does?"

The others looked at each other, unsure of what the answer was.

"That would suck; she wouldn't be able to make us pancakes for breakfast anymore." Sierra said with a slight smile, trying to keep the mood up. The others chuckled a bit.

"That would certainly be a tragedy." Sicomba remarked.

"I just feel bad about my sister… I always thought she really liked Ben." Amy said sadly.

"Well she'll get over it… eventually." Jade said.

It didn't take long for the conversation to move to other (and much more cheerful) topics, but the sadness and worry was still there in the back of everyone's minds.

OoOoOoOoO

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked Sam as he dragged her away from the center of camp. After the group had dispersed, he had just told her to follow and run off.

"You'll see." He replied with a grin.

Elizabeth sighed once again, given up on asking where they were going or why they were going there. They were now walking through the woods, when something blue came into view in the distance. Elizabeth gasped.

"Ta-da!" Sam exclaimed, motioning toward a giant, life-sized TARDIS standing in the middle of the woods.

"But… how…" Elizabeth said, lost for words. Sam then snapped his fingers, and the doors popped open, revealing what lay within.

"Oh my gods!" Elizabeth yelled, running inside, then out, around it, then back in. "It's actually bigger on the inside!"

"Yep. Amazing what some Hephaestus kids and a Hestia kid can too if you put them together." Sam said with a happy smile.

Elizabeth was looking around, when she glanced at the monitor. On it in text were the words:

'Hey, Elizabeth, will you be my companion?'

"Sam!" she said, turning to him, "you asked me out with a DOCTOR WHO DISPLAY?! That is like the BEST THING EVER!" she yelled, jumping into his arms.

"So… I take it that's a yes?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Duh!" she yelled, and they ran into the TARDIS again, and stayed for hours into the night.

**Author's Note: Dear Elizabeth,  
You're welcome.  
Sincerely,**

** Me  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay… I feel so bad. I haven't updated in MONTHS! But I was super busy with school work and I had a very un-creative phase and just couldn't really write but now I'm back! If you've stuck with the story, then you are seriously awesome and I love you. You are loved. You also don't care, so I'll just write now. **

Evelyn opened her eyes and her stomach immediately flooded with guilt and sadness. She wondered if it would ever go away. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering when it was. She stretched and changed into a fresh camp shirt and headed outside, squinting at the bright sunlight. She looked around and saw Elizabeth walking hand in hand with Sam. She smiled. Elizabeth caught her eye and grinned. Evelyn gave her a thumbs up and walked into the main part of camp. She then changed her mind and walked right back out of it and into the woods. She sat a few yards in with her back against a tree, listening to the wind. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind her.

"Hey."

She started and turned, then smiled for the first time in days when she saw who it was.

"Nico." She said, standing up. He smiled.

"Sup." He said.

"Too much." She said, because she couldn't make herself say much else.

He simply held up two bottles of root beer and she smiled, then followed him deeper into the woods. They sat down on a large, flat rock near the river and opened the root beer.

"Cheers." He said, holding his up.

"Cheers." She said, mimicking him and bringing the bottle to her lips. They sat there like that for a while, not saying anything and sipping the soda when suddenly Nico broke the silence.

"He really liked you, you know."

Evelyn didn't have to ask who he was talking about, or how he knew Ben was dead. She looked down.

"How do you know?" she asked, because she'd never really seen Nico and Ben say more than two words to each other other than a 'hello' once in a while. And she had certainly never seen them alone together.

"Let's just say we had a nice long chat about it… which ended with someone getting punched in the face and him storming out of camp." He said, with a tinge of guilt, looking straight ahead.

"Well that's… wait who got punched in the face?"

"Well it wasn't him…" he said with a shrug.

Evelyn snorted quietly to herself, then turned back to Nico.

"Why would he punch you in the face? I mean, you punching him makes sense: you're my best friend and he liked me. Protective stuff. But why the other way around?" she asked.

He looked at her and sighed.

"I guess it's time for a story."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Louise and Sicomba were sitting on a bench talking when Louise finally said:

"Is something bothering you?"

Sicomba shook his head and frowned.

"It's nothing… just… my father keeps trying to contact me in my dreams."

"That's good, isn't it?" Louise asked, "most of the kids here would kill for their parents to try and talk to them."

"Well the rest would hate it, me being one of them. Besides, I have a feeling I know why, and neither of us would like it."

She frowned, opening her mouth to ask what he thought his father wanted when Evelyn came out of the woods looking very confused and conflicted and angry. Louise shut her mouth, than opened it again and said:

"Alright Ev?"

Evelyn's head shot up, a look of shock on her face. She'd obviously been quite buried in her own thoughts. She saw Louise and nodded.

"Yeah.. fine." She said before continuing to walk on.

"She doesn't look fine… but at least she doesn't look as sad as usual. I'm glad she could get her mind off… well you know." Louise said.

"I think we should all get our minds off him. I mean, he was a traitor. And do any traitors deserve to be forgiven?" Sicomba asked grudgingly. (We all know he was having a go at Evelyn, but Louise was completely ignorant to this)

"Are you crazy?! Ben was our friend!" she said with a look of outrage.

Sicomba just shrugged and glared at Evelyn walking away. Louise looked at him.

"Seriously, what is up between you two? You've been completely stony to each other since we were in Kansas. What did I miss?"

"Nothing. We're fine." He said.

"No you're not, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped lying and changed your tune!" she said before stalking off. Sicomba looked after her, his mouth open, but no words coming to his lips. Suddenly Nico came out of the woods quietly.

"Oh you're back… were you in there with Evelyn?" Sicomba asked him.

"Yeah."

"She looks sort of pissed."

"She usually does after talking to me."

Sicomba cracked a smile and Nico walked away. Sicomba sat there for a moment when suddenly Evelyn came running up to him. Unfortunately, she was already next to him before he could avoid her.

"Edmund!" she exclaimed.

"Er- what?"

"Edmund! Edmund Pevensie! I'm Edmund Pevensie! From Narnia!" she said very quickly.

"Er- what?" Sicomba repeated.

She sighed.

"I was thinking about… stuff and it suddenly popped into my head. You know he was tempted by the White Witch and he betrayed his family but then he went back to them and they forgave him. And in _Horse and His Boy_ he says 'even a traitor can mend, I knew one who did once'. Don't you see!"

Sicomba looked at her excited face rather blankly.

"So… you're just trying to make me forgive you again?"

Her face fell.

"Well yeah, but it's a reference argument, so I felt I should make my point."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I forgive you." He said. (Though he was only doing it for Louise)

"Sweet! See ya later! We can watch _Avengers _or something." She said, walking away and waving. Sicomba watched her go and then shrugged before getting up to go and find Louise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sierra was sitting on Jade's bunk in the Hermes cabin, drawing a flower with Jade laying on the bed above her. Jade looked down and made a disgusted noise in her throat.

"I don't ever want to see another flower again." She said, laying back down.

Sierra shrugged and the paper disappeared in a ball of flame.

"What do you want me to draw then?"

"Nico!"

"Why would I draw Nico?"

"No, look!" Sierra said, sitting up and pointing. And sure enough Nico was walking in the door, looking slightly disheveled with a root beer bottle in his hand. He looked quite shocked to see Sierra there but shrugged.

"Hi." He said, setting the bottle on the dresser.

"Hey." Sierra said smiling (and blushing a bit).

"Sup little bro!" said Jade, hopping down to hug her brother. (Which he did not enjoy very much, to be honest)

"Where were you?" Sierra asked, still smiling.

"Here and there."

"So the Underworld." Jade said.

"Yep."

"Cool." Sierra said.

Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess… well I'm gonna take a walk."

"But you just got here." Sierra said, frowning a bit.

"Well… not much to do in here." He said, turning and walking out before Sierra could say another word. Jade gave her a strange look, then jumped back onto the top bunk and they continued what they had been doing before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dalia was sitting on a hill (very near where Rachel Dare's oracle cave would be one day) alone, her hair blowing around in the wind. Everyone had tried to talk to her, but she didn't really want to talk to anyone. She had changed since she came back. Something new was coursing through her veins, and she knew what it was. It was the Celestial Seed she'd swallowed. It had changed her. Whether for good or bad she did not know.

She stared down at the camp that had once been the one place she called home. She had been happy there. She joked around, made pancakes. Not anymore. Now she felt the need to wander; to travel. She stared off toward New York, straining to see the skyline. Perhaps it was time to go. Find something to help her figure out this new feeling. This new her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Evelyn fell asleep, she had a dream that she didn't really want to have, considering Nico had told her its contents just a few hours ago and she didn't really care to relive them. Unfortunately, Evelyn had no control over her dreams, so she was forced to watch it.

_Ben stood in a clearing in the woods, his face full of thought and worry. Suddenly Nico walked in and stopped when he saw Ben. He nodded a greeting._

_ "Hey." Ben said back._

_ "Whatcha worried about?" Nico asked him._

_ "Ev." _

_ "I'm worried about her too."_

_ Ben looked at him._

_ "What's up with you two anyway?" _

_ "Why do you care?" _

_ "She's my best friend." _

_ "Well, she's also my best friend."_

_ "And that's it?"_

_ "And what if it wasn't?"_

_ "Oh shut up, Mr. Mysterious. You know what I'm asking and why I care."_

_ "Well stop caring."_

_ "So you _do _have a little crush." _

_ "And what if I do? We both know she's liked me for years." _

_ "Then why aren't you guys dating, huh?"_

_ "Oh you know me, Mr. Mysterious. I'm more of a spontaneous kind of guy. Just asking her out wouldn't be nearly good enough for her."_

_ "_You're _not good enough for her!"_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "And if you didn't notice, she's too old for you."_

_ "That doesn't seem to matter to her, does it?"_

_ Nico and Ben's faces were inches apart now, both of them glaring at the other._

_ "Just back off, kid." Ben said._

_ "Kid?! Well, last I checked, she may kiss you, but in the end, she'll still want to marry me. You may think she likes you but you're nothing. A bump in the road."_

_ Ben's fist suddenly collided with Nico's jaw. He stepped back once, and glared worse than ever. Ben stormed away, steaming, leaving Nico to puzzle over everything he'd just said. _

Evelyn opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. She still didn't know what to think about it all. Had she liked Nico for years? If someone had asked her yesterday she would've said no, but now… she didn't know. Was Nico too young for her? Well that didn't matter since she didn't know if she liked him yet. And if she did, why couldn't he have told her he liked her sooner and saved her all this trouble! She buried her face in her pillow and had thoughts running through her head until morning when Amy woke her.

"Ev… Ev wake up."

"What?" she moaned, half asleep, half awake.

"It's Dalia… she's gone… again."

Evelyn opened her eyes and sighed.

"Well damn."

**Author's Note: That's all I got. I'm sorry. SO SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't written in forever but I've been feeling very un-creative and I've been super busy. I know most of this was boy drama (which I hate) but it's all I could come up with. Please review and I hope some of you are still following this story. I promise I will try not to disappoint you again. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: SO I just realized that a few chapters ago I said it was a month before Percy (and Evelyn's) birthday. And since the quest took two weeks, that means that the invasion is coming… like really soon. So I'm gonna get on that. **

So now Elizabeth, Evelyn, Sicomba, Louise, Emerson, Amy, Mary, Jade and Sierra stood around Chiron and Mr. D (again) arguing about Dalia. Mr. D raised his hand and cut off the many voices speaking

"If this Danielle girl thinks we are saving her _again _then I do believe she is going to be very disappointed."

"Dalia." Louise said through gritted teeth, "and anyway-"

Evelyn, who had said nothing yet suddenly interrupted her:

"I agree."

"What?!" Elizabeth and Emerson said at once.

"Look," Evelyn said angrily, "Elizabeth, Sicomba, Louise and I just almost died trying to rescue Dalia, and Ben actually did. We went to all that trouble and she's run off _again. _She's honestly just being selfish now and if she thinks I'm running off to save her now she's got something coming. I don't know if she noticed, but Percy left camp, Nico left _again this morning _and my brother is due to be killed in…" Evelyn mimed checking a watch, "about a week and a half and there's a **war**__coming. She'll just have to handle herself."

The others stared at her in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"But what if she dies?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Then I will never forgive her." Evelyn replied, her face hard.

The others quietly left and Evelyn followed them silently. Sierra suddenly fell back and started walking next to Evelyn.

"Did Nico really leave again?" she asked.

Evelyn resisted the urge to strangle her for that being the only thing she cared about at the moment. Sierra having a crush on Nico really was getting annoying, and she wished she would get a new hobby.

"Yes." She said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Oh," she said, after after a few moments added, "how do you know?"

"He told me." She said like it was obvious.

"You mean he said goodbye?"

"Yes, he walked up to me, said he was going somewhere and left. That is how people usually say they're leaving."

"Yeah," Sierra said blushing a little, "I just wondered why he… why he only said goodbye to you."

"Because I'm his best friend possibly?"

"Right." Sierra said, running off and leaving Evelyn steaming. Sierra's crush was honestly annoying Evelyn more than the fact that Nico had probably gone off to the Underworld again. Sometimes she thought he liked talking to spirits and ghosts more than he liked talking to people…

_Talking to spirits and ghosts_

Evelyn stopped walking abruptly. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? She _could _talk to Ben again. She just had to ask Nico to take her to the Underworld. Ben had to be in Elysium; he had died a hero's death. Suddenly feeling much more cheerful, she went to the beach and stared out at the water.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was now five days until Evelyn and Percy's birthday and she was seriously freaking out. She had been training non-stop for a week-preparing for the war. Meanwhile, Percy had set out to destroy Kronos' ship with Beckendorf and no one had any idea where they were. Suddenly, Sicomba ran up to her.

"Percy!" was all he said, but she was immediately up and running toward Half-Blood Hill. She ran up to Percy and looked around for Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf..?" she said hopefully, but Percy only shook his head. Evelyn felt like a weight had dropped into her stomach. She hadn't been super good friends with Beckendorf or anything, but it was strange to know people were dying already and she was just sitting at camp. Evelyn stepped to the back of the crowd when she saw Silena approaching. Evelyn wasn't really the best comforter. She usually said things like 'here have some sympathy' and pretended to throw an invisible ball of sympathy at them. Surprisingly, this didn't usually make people feel much better.

She ended up next to Emerson who was staring ahead stonily. Emerson was usually the always laughing girl, who never knew when to stop laughing. Well she certainly wasn't laughing now. And that's when it really hit Evelyn that this war was affecting everyone- not just her brother.

A council meeting (of war, now, Evelyn supposed) was called, but since Percy was cabin leader, she was left to sit on the porch and wonder what was going on in there. Louise stormed out much earlier than expected and Percy and the rest came out about half an hour later. She stood up and faced Percy.

"So a real war." He said.

"Yeah, but we'll get…" she trailed off. She was going to say they'd get through, but that was just it. Percy wasn't going to get through.

"Did _everyone _know about that prophecy but me?"

"No…" Evelyn said very unconvincingly. Percy sighed and walked off. Evelyn waited for a moment and then walked off herself, not knowing where she was going, but just walking.

Evelyn trained and walked on the beach and avoided the Ares and Apollo kids fighting and didn't do much else until the night Beckendorf's shroud was burned. She sat in between Amy and Jade. No one said much. They just watched and honored Beckendorf. Evelyn stayed for a while, watching the sparks and the smoke dance up until the disappeared in the night sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn was training in the arena the next day when Sicomba walked up to her and started training as well. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you worried?"

Evelyn pondered this. Was she really worried? She was apprehensive, anxious, and yet she wasn't worried.

"I'm never worried about Percy." She said, stabbing a dummy through the heart.

"But-"

"I'm _never _worried about Percy."

He nodded and continued training.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Lousie… yourself… me stabbing you all in the back…"

Sicomba cracked a smile.

"As for the latter two- not in the slightest. As for the former…"

"She'll be fine." Evelyn assured him. He looked at her.

"How could you know that?"

She stared at him.

"I don't."

They both sighed and kept training until their arms burned.

When Evelyn walked out of the training area, Amy ran up to her.

"Have you seen Percy?" Amy asked her.

"No, I was just going to look for him. Why?"

"No one can find him anywhere."

"Ah, relax. He's probably just off saving the world." Evelyn said with a shrug.

"Aren't you worried?"

"No. Percy can handle himself." Evelyn said. She tried to convince herself that she was saying this because it was true- not because she wanted to hear it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple days later Louise and Sicomba were sitting on either side of Elizabeth and leaning in to look at a book that was in her lap.

"Wait, we have to fight that?!" Louise exclaimed, pointing at a picture of Typhon.

"Of course not." Elizabeth said, "the gods will be trying to take care of Typhon. We'll have to deal with everyone else. Kronos and all the other gods and titans on his side."

"Oh fabulous." Louise said sarcastically.

"Wait," Sicomba said, "what do you mean _trying _to take care of Typhon? They beat him last time… didn't they?"

"Well… they dropped a mountain on him. Unfortunately, scientists today would probably notice if a whole mountain moved." Elizabeth said.

"Great." Sicomba muttered, looking down at the picture of Typhon.

Suddenly Evelyn ran up in full armor and wielding two swords.

"Suit up! Full armor, best weapons and be on the hill in 15 minutes. We got a message from Percy. It's on."

The three looked at each other worriedly and then jumped off and ran toward their cabins. Evelyn ran off (as fast as she could in the armor) to Half-Blood Hill. She was about to get into one of the camp vans when Dalia walked out of the woods. Evelyn stared at her.

"Decided to show up have you?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said simply.

Evelyn looked behind her and saw a creature with slightly green-tinged skin resembling a fairy- only darker. Evelyn knew what is was.

"What's with the sprite?"

"I saved her life."

"Ah. Eternal debt thing?"

"Yes."

"Well try not to get her killed." Evelyn said. She then climbed into the van and sitting down. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. All her friends _would _make it out of this alive.

A couple minutes later Sicomba, Louise, Elizabeth and loads of other campers filled into the bus and they set off toward New York. Evelyn didn't know what they would find there, but she hoped it wouldn't be bad. Too bad, anyway.

Finally the buses slowed down. Evelyn looked at Louise.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"I would never betray you guys. My cabin is being stupid. Of course I came." Louise replied.

Evelyn smiled as someone pulled the doors open and they all poured out of the van and onto the sidewalk outside the Empire State Building. Evelyn ran up and hugged Percy. It wasn't very comfortable with all the armor, but she was still happy to see him.

"Okay, now go away, I'm leading an army." He said quietly. She chuckled and backed away to stand next to the others.

Percy told them they needed to convince Zeus to help them.

"Tough chance." Sicomba muttered.

"I know." Evelyn whispered back.

Then they all went into the Empire State Building lobby and after a few minutes and about half of them all shoved themselves into an elevator. Evelyn hummed along to the elevator music: "Stayin' Alive". Moriarty from Sherlock kept popping into her head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So, after seeing Olympus, meeting Hestia, Percy having a secret meeting with Hermes, a sweep of the city (Evelyn may or may not have stopped for pizza) and finding out that everyone in Manhattan was asleep, everyone was running off toward all the tunnels in the city to try and stop Kronos. Evelyn wanted to help Percy, but he told her to help wherever needed. She sighed and started running off with Sicomba- who was also on 'wherever help is needed duty'.

Evelyn slowed down when she saw the mass of enemies headed toward them on all sides. She turned and looked at Sicomba.

"This is going to be the worst thing we've ever faced isn't it."

Sicomba hefted his hammer.

"Yep. And Evelyn Jackson, I'm glad to be fighting next to you."

She smiled and together they ran off toward the approaching army.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short… and there's like no content except HOLY CRAP A WAR WE KNEW WAS COMING, WHAT A SHOCK! But I'm trying to make up for being absent so long. I know it's short, but I have to follow the book plot at least a little. I'll try to get through it all in the next chapter so we can get back to the REAL STORY! And get to Leo. Everyone loves Leo.**


End file.
